The Gift
by ThePlatinumLotus
Summary: Alpha Avatar Korra has made herself swear to never take a mate, but when the Earth Queen 'gifts' one to her, she makes a choice to save her life. Korra's always up for a challenge, but in the case of this omega, challenges alone will be difficult to face. M for later chapters people, omegaverse!
1. Chapter 1

_**My first attempt at an alpha/omega dynamic fic, forgive me if it's not as good as some others. This is LoK, and I am trying a newer route I'm unsure if anyone else has tried.**_

_**Alpha Avatar Korra has made herself swear to never take a mate, but when the Earth Queen 'gifts' one to her, she makes a choice to save her life. Korra's always up for a challenge, but in the case of this omega, challenges alone will be difficult to face. **_

_**Alpha Korra**_

_**Beta Asami**_

_**Omega Kuvira (I know normally she's an alpha bc of her dominant personality, but in this story she is an omega)**_

_**I don't own Legend of Korra.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Avatar Korra stood tall and proud on her golden throne, carefully but begrudgingly putting all those droll lessons in etiquette and manners to good use as she stared down at the group of people below her. On her right was Lady Asami Sato, heiress and CEO to the company Future Industries, her trusted advisor and best friend, and on her left on a giant blue satin pillow was her pet polar bear dog Naga, her beloved furry companion since childhood.

"Repeat what you said to me Sir Gunn." despite her calm composure, the avatar's hard blue eyes gave away her inner emotions. The little man before her shook under her gaze, his nerves were easily showing as he read from a scroll.

"It's as we said Avatar Korra, I was sent here by her majesty Earth Queen, and to put an end to the potential war between the Earth Kingdom and the other nations, she has gifted you this lovely omega flower." Gunn motioned some men, Dai Li agents to move closer, and they brought with them a young woman, probably the same age as Korra, bound in heavy metal chains and looking rather haggard and desolated. Her hair was down so Korra couldn't see her face well, but she saw the woman hadn't a care if she lived or died on the spot.

"Why have you brought her here? I never asked nor wished for the queen to send me a…slave."

"It is a gift for you that's worthy my lady Korra; we all believe you would benefit from this omega." Korra got the meaning behind the words, and it sickened her.

"I have no use of an omega at this moment, and why is this one in chains?" Gunn glanced at the young woman with pity while the men gave distaste and hate, and then turned his attention back to Korra.

"This, woman, is a criminal who was arrested for theft of many jewels and gold from wealthy citizens in the upper ring. She was apprehended and arrested for five years, but it seems somehow she hasn't gone into a full heat." that was interesting.

"Why was this?"

"Our best healers have determined that she has kept her omega status a secret for years, reasons being so she would not be treated as one or mated to an alpha. Someone has been slipping her suppressants, but she is still somewhat healthy; she would make a great…company for you." Korra looked at the woman again, realizing that whoever this was no doubt lived in the worst parts of the lower ring and had suffered abuse in prison. Her body was thin and pale, and Korra could smell her from a distance; she was filthy and malnourished, the Earth Queen's prison was some of the worst, the rumors proved true right here.

"You can tell the queen that while I…appreciate the gift, I have no use for an omega at this point. You can take her back, or you can send her off to Zaofu."

"My lady I advise against that." Asami spoke up and Korra turned to her.

"Why do you?" Asami knelt down next to her and whispered in her ear.

"You know that we're still at odds with most of the kingdom, and refusing a gift from the queen is not in your best interest. If you refuse her, the queen will take us to war." Korra's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Her power is no threat to me or the others."

"I know, but you promised your father and the other leaders if there were a more peaceful way to end the animosity between you and the queen you would take it."

"I don't want a mate right now."

"You don't need to, but you have to protect her. You see how those guards look at her, and her frailty; she won't make it through the month if she goes back to jail." Korra glanced at the woman and saw Asami spoke the truth, and going against her better judgment, she turned her attention back to the men.

"Very well." Korra sighed and stood up, walking down the steps towards the woman. The Dai Li guards shoved her forward and tried to make her kneel, but Korra stopped them. She put her hand under the woman's chin and gently lifted her face up to hers. "What's your name?" the girl's eyes moved upwards, and Korra saw they were green like emeralds, but a bit darker.

"Answer her." the head Dai Li's voice boomed and the girl flinched, but her eyes didn't leave Korra's.

"K-K…Kuvira." Korra's eyes flickered with emotion for a minute. Something about this girl seemed very familiar, but she couldn't figure out why.

'_She is yours.' _Korra's inner alpha shouted in her mind.

'Shut up.'

'_She must be ours, she is here, we must have her.' _her inner alpha raged again, but Korra kept her face neutral.

"My lady." Asami's voice broke Korra from her thoughts, and she removed her hand from Kuvira's chin.

"Asami, do you know if Kya is still in the city?"

"She is."

"Call her to the castle; tell her I have a patient waiting. Also, please go buy Kuvira some clothes, can't have her wearing rags like this forever." she traced the collar of Kuvira's dirty shirt.

"At once my lady." Asami bowed and left the room swiftly.

"Unshackle her." Korra looked at Gun, who immediately produced a key.

"That is not wise avatar." the head Dai Li spoke up. "This prisoner is highly dangerous, she's a bender, and she will attack if you free her."

"And how do you know that?" the man smirked slightly.

"I was there the day she was apprehended, she injured most of my men, nearly killed one, and it took myself along with multiple others to bring her down. She cannot be trusted without chains."

"She is not a wild beast, and she is in no condition to fight. It looks as if she can barely stand, and I can sense she hasn't eaten properly in days."

"Prisoners get fed every day." the man growled.

"But how often every day?" Korra glared so hard the man didn't speak, and then turned back to Kuvira. "A healer will determine what you can and can't eat Kuvira; your body is greatly weakened. Now, if I unchain you, will you fight me?" the girl hesitated, but shook her head. "If you try, you'll fail, do you understand?" she nodded, and Korra held out her hand for the key. Gun gave it to her, and she unlocked the shackles on her wrists and ankles; Kuvira rubbed at her wrists trying to soothe the raw skin, and bowed her head at Korra.

"Thank you." her voice was dry, she needed water.

"Gun, you may give the queen my thanks for this gift. This will not stop the troubles between our countries, but it's a start. If she wishes to negotiate more, then we'll arrange a meeting not only with myself, but the other world leaders as well." Gun bowed his head.

"As you wish Avatar, I will pass your message along." the small man walked back towards the large doors with the Dai Li agents behind him. Once they left, Korra took Kuvira by the arm gently and led her towards a back door.

"Come on Naga." the giant polar bear dog quickly ran up to them, and Kuvira flinched back. "It's alright, she won't hurt you she's just excited." Naga sat down and panted at them, but Kuvira was still cautious. "Come on; let's get you to a room." Kuvira stayed quiet the whole way, keeping her head down as they passed corridors straight to Korra's own private wing.

"Woof!" Naga treaded over to her own giant, fluffy silk pillow in the far corner of the master suite. Korra shut the doors behind her, and Kuvira froze in her spot. The room itself was decorated in colors and murals of all four nations; there was a mural of the ocean with flying dolphin fishes, snow wolves, and even polar bear dogs on ice cliffs decorating the walls. The furniture was elegant, beautifully designed through water tribe and even earth kingdom, but the biggest piece of all was one giant patio bed with a canopy. The curtains around the bed were drawn with see-through blues, and the mattress had satin and furred blankets covering it.

"Kuvira." Korra's voice broke Kuvira's stare. "Go into the bathroom." Kuvira stared at her. "You need a bath, your skin is dirty and your hair needs a wash." Kuvira's eyes lit up slightly at the word bath, so she did as she was told. When Korra led her inside she stopped again; it was half as big as the suite. Kuvira stood very awkwardly in the middle of the room, so Korra pointed to a rack.

"Go ahead and put on one of those robes, and take off those filthy rags." Kuvira moved on command, it was almost scary. Korra could only guess what she'd been through at the hands of those Dai Li monsters, but she wasn't going to push for answers.

Once the bathwater was high and warm enough Korra went into the closet and pulled out some towels, oil soaps, and a loofa. She set everything on the sink or the tub's edge, and then turned to a rather nervous Kuvira dressed in the fluffy white bathrobe. Korra motioned for her to come forward, and Kuvira went rigid when her fingertips grazed her cheek.

'_Claim her.' _Korra pushed her alpha down again. Her senses were flying high right now, she could tell Kuvira was scared so thank the spirits Korra had great control over her alpha's rage.

"Now, I'll give you an hour to clean up. When you get finished I'll have some clothes you can wear, and after that Healer Kya will come examine you." Kuvira shook a little. "Calm down, Kya is a good healer and she is also a friend. After she's finished I'll get you some food and then I want you to rest, alright?" Kuvira's eyes were full of confusion and worry.

"W-Why?" Korra placed a finger on her lips.

"Don't ask any questions yet, just go clean up alright?" Kuvira nodded hesitantly. Once Korra left the room she went over to the bed and started prepping it for the poor omega.

Poor omega was a mild understatement, filthy and ragged, frightened and passive, malnourished, without going through a full heat, it was amazing this woman could even stand. Korra had no idea who she could be, but something about her was very familiar. Her inner alpha recognized her somehow, the smell under the dirt and grime, but she couldn't place it. All that could wait though, for now she was going to make sure Kuvira got the care she needed, and if possible figure out what to do with her. She couldn't turn her loose no, nor could she just put her in servitude, Kuvira needed her help, and she would get it.

_Knock knock knock_

"Enter." one of the servants came in, a young woman by the name of Xin.

"Mistress, Lady Asami has returned with Healer Kya." quick and punctual as always.

"Send them in." moments later both said women walked into the room. Kya bowed to Korra, who did the same, and Asami handed Korra a large red bag.

"Some of the stores were already closed; I forgot there's that huge sale going on tomorrow so they're putting out all new items tonight. I did however manage to swing by my office and grab some spare clothes, two outfits that could fit her."

"That'll have to do, she's washing now." Korra walked up to the older water bender. "It's good to see you again Kya."

"It's been a while hasn't it? Over a month since I saw you?"

"Afraid so, sorry about pulling you away so fast, I know Chief Beifong wouldn't appreciate me stealing you so soon in the day." Kya rolled her eyes.

"Lin will be fine, no worries. Now, Asami briefed me in the car but I want to hear from you now before I see this woman. She said she's an omega, and she was given to you by the Earth Queen?"

"That's right, and she's in terrible shape I'm surprised she can even move."

"I'll know more when I see her, but correct me if I'm wrong here…Asami said she's never gone through a full heat?"

"That's what the queen's 'lackey' said, and I can see that up until this point no one knew she was an omega. Someone smuggled her suppressants, in prison." Kya was shocked.

"Is that even possible? From what my dad told me those Dai Li watch every single second of what goes on in those cells…"

"Unless they were in on it, probably wanting her heats to build up until they explode, dangerous but effective if any of those Dai Li's were alphas."

"Which would have her as a slave in the making, until they decide to 'gift' her to me; and I know something's afoot."

"With the queen there always is, but what do you plan on doing with her?"

"First off get her healthy, she needs medical treatment and nourishment, after that…I'm not sure." Kya gave her a look. "You know I'm not looking for a mate right now."

"Yet you remember the White Lotus is on you about finding one, and if you don't soon I fear my wayward brother may intervene and set you up with someone."

"I can't just choose a mate, it's not that simple."

"I know, some alphas have to acknowledge the call of a mate or the heat does it for them. That worked all too well for me." Kya gave a crooked grin and Korra fake-gagged.

"Ugh please don't remind me of the time I walked in on you and the chief…I still have nightmares about that." she shuddered and Kya gently gripped her shoulder.

"Hey, all I'm saying sweetie that if your alpha makes the call, and one answers, take the chance. The White Lotus was hard on my parents even if they were soul mates, I don't want to see you pressured like they were." Korra sighed, she knew Kya meant well. Aang and Katara were neither alpha nor omega, but both had dominant traits. Aang had been pressured before marrying Katara to rebuild the air nation, and despite it all both of them made it. Nothing was perfect, but they were a good couple.

"I know it's close, my alpha is on the prowl."

"Good, that's the first step." Kya smiled. "Now, let's get the bed set up for this patient."

"I'll go check on her." Korra walked back towards the bathroom and knocked. "Kuvira?" she didn't get a response. "Kuvira, I'm coming in." Korra slowly opened the door and froze instantly; Kuvira was still in the tub, but her head was barely above the surface.

"KYA!" Korra ran and yanked Kuvira up under her arms, quickly laying her on the floor.

"Korra, move away." Kya was calm and quickly checked for a pulse. "She's alive, but weak." Kya's hands moved along her body. "No water in her lungs, the heat must've made her pass out."

"I only left her alone for a few minutes."

"Like you said, she's in bad shape a bath wasn't probably the best way to start. Help me get her to the bed." Korra gently picked the unconscious woman up and followed Kya to the bed. "Asami call an ambulance, tell them Healer Kya is calling!"

"On it!" Asami rushed out of the room while Kya and Korra made way to get the unconscious omega dried and dressed in some clothes before the paramedics came. In about ten minutes they arrived, following Asami with a gurney and a kit.

"Let's get her onboard, I have a feeling what this could be."

"I'll ride along, Asami you coming or going?"

"I'll meet you there; I think I'd better make a call to the chief before the media does." Korra nodded and left with Kya and the paramedics. The entire time Korra kept her eyes on Kuvira, seeing her so vulnerable and weak; her inner alpha was raging, protectiveness firing her nerves up as they reached the hospital. It took every ounce of restraint to hold her when she saw the healers, male and female, putting their hands on Kuvira as they took her into a room. Kya stayed by her side, and told Korra to wait until they finished. Korra wanted to protest, but she knew she could trust Kya.

"Korra?" Korra looked up at her name being called, seeing none other her friend and your typical neighborhood cop Bolin.

"Hello Bolin, what're you doing here?"

"Oh I'm here with Mako checking out a mugging from early this morning, what're you doing here in the emergency ward?" Korra glanced at the door. "Is it Asami?"

"No, no she's ok it's…it's a bit complicated to explain."

"Complicated as in difficult to explain, or complicated as in you can't or don't feel like talking about it right now?"

"A bit of both, look right now can you keep me being here a secret? I promise I'll let you guys know later, but I need to wait until the healers come out." Bolin smiled.

"No problem, I'll let Mako know. Oh and I forgot, the chief wants to see you tonight at the station; she didn't say why."

"Can you pass a message to her? I might be here a while."

"Sure, I'd better get back before Mako thinks I've left again. See you later Korra." Korra waved at him and he vanished down the hall.

Thirty minutes had passed and no one had come out yet; Asami had come to join Korra in waiting, having taken care of the media 'not' finding out about the incident thanks to Chief Beifong. Asami brought her some tea, and it helped but didn't help her anxiety. Korra had only met this woman earlier today, and already she was in the hospital. The alpha part of her wanted to run in there and protect Kuvira, but with the staff around Korra wouldn't risk making another mistake.

"Avatar Korra." Korra stood up when she heard Kya call her, seeing the healer all sweaty and a bit worn out.

"How is she?" Kya shook her head.

"We've managed to stabilize her, but she's not out of the woods. Her body is going through what we call a 'collapsed heat'." Korra paled.

"I'm sorry, what is that exactly?" Asami was a beta, even with her basic knowledge of alphas and omegas there were still some things she didn't understand.

"The name speaks for itself, when an omega doesn't go through a full heat for an extended period of time their bodies begin to shut down. Most omegas can last up to a month, but from what we're seeing…this girl hasn't ever had a proper heat probably since she hit puberty."

"But how is she still alive? If she's never gone through a full heat then…" Asami looked to Korra.

"Kya, is there anything else you saw?"

"Yes, several underlying injuries, including several old healed and recently unhealed fractures. Her ribs we've wrapped up, along with most of her limbs, and she hasn't had a proper meal in weeks. She's got some infections too but we're giving her an IV and antibiotics." someone had used Kuvira as a punching bag, and then let her 'rot' in a cell.

"So the collapsed heat is the main issue, how can it be helped?" Kya turned to Asami.

"This is the first time I've ever seen something like this, and in my own knowledge I only know of two other cases both which occurred in the water tribes. Both were young, in good health, but neither wanted to be 'claimed' by an alpha, and they both made it until their early adulthoods before the heats turned on them."

"How are they able to go on that long?"

"Most omegas don't experience their first heats until the age of sixteen, some are early bloomers but some can go as far as until age nineteen before their 'calls' reach out to any alphas. In the case of those two, they went on until age twenty-one and the heats 'collapsed'. Both were in the hospital for days, cared for by top healers including my mother, but their bodies almost gave out until…" Kya trailed off.

"Until they were claimed by alphas…" Kya nodded at Korra. "How did that happen?"

"The second to last day the heats forced out their 'calls' or auras if you will, and it reached out to two alphas who were both healers one of whom was under the watchful eyes of my mom. Both alphas claimed them to save their lives, and of course both omegas while grateful were furious. Long story short, it worked out in the end and the last I heard both omegas were thriving and happy."

"So…the only way to save Kuvira is to let an alpha claim her?" Asami looked at Korra.

"Not so soon, it's very touch and go. Right now she's recovering, but…"

"But?" Korra was afraid of the answer.

"Her body is in such bad shape that if her call does come out, she could go into shock and we might lose her. Also, her call would be huge, having been buried for so long, it could attract any alpha within several miles. We'd have a crisis on our hands." Korra's eyes closed in frustration.

"So what can we do?" Kya gave Korra a look, and Korra caught on. "Kya…"

"I could tell the minute we started talking about Kuvira, your aura changed slightly." she leaned in to whisper. "Your alpha wants her Korra, you can't deny it."

"I can't just take claim over her."

"You have to, it could be the only way to save her." Korra glanced at Asami, and she seemed to agree with Kya. Korra's alpha was raging again, so she took a deep breath and focused her eyes on the door.

"Can I see her?" Kya nodded and let her inside, the other healers had already left so it was just them there. Korra looked at the bed Kuvira was in, and felt her heart drop at the sight. Kuvira was unconscious, hooked up to many machines and almost every part of her body was wrapped up. She looked weaker than before, her skin seemed to have paled a new shade, and her eyes were sunken in. Korra's alpha senses picked up a faint scent, and it was almost…floral and earthy? Of course she's an earth nation citizen, but something about this scent was familiar.

'_She is ours, claim her.' _

'I can't…'

'_You must, she is dying, and you must claim her.' _

'I can't take her against her will.'

'_Her omega is calling for help, her mind is muddled but she is no fool.' _

'I can't.'

'_YOU MUST OR SHE WILL DIE!' _Korra's alpha was a stubborn one, and an irrational one at times. She had known sooner or later she'd have to find a mate, but if it were up to her alone, she wouldn't have one. Being the avatar alone was dangerous, and while Korra was deemed fearless by most, she had many enemies.

'I can't do this…' Korra moved to Kuvira's bed, gently smoothing her hair from her face. Spirits she looked so helpless, how didn't she see this sooner?

'_Look at her, she is ours.' _Korra leaned down slightly, taking a small whiff of Kuvira's scent again. It was weak, but it was also strong, and it was making Korra's senses run wild. Her mind was going back and forth with this, but right as she made her choice, Kuvira let out a small whine in her sleep. It was the final push needed, and Korra couldn't fight it.

'I'm sorry.' Korra bent down further and planted a small kiss to Kuvira's lips.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, because this is where Lin shows up for the first time to help Korra in assisting her protect Kuvira. We also get a visit from the White Lotus, since they were mentioned last chapter on Korra finding a mate. **_

_**I don't own LoK. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

Three days Kuvira had been in the hospital and with each passing day Korra's alpha senses were growing more and more impatient. The smell of Kuvira's growing heat was powerful, but thankfully Kya had moved her to a private room where the walls and air filters were thick and powerful enough to hide the scent. Plus only select few were allowed in, and that included Kya, a beta healer, Korra, and Asami; no one else had access, thank goodness for private wards.

Korra had been by Kuvira's bedside all three days, never leaving accept to wash and eat at the insistence of Asami. Whenever she left Asami would stay, but never any longer than two hours since Asami had a company to run. Korra's friends were kept in the dark minus Mako and Bolin, so she would have some explaining to do later. Now she was here, going late into the afternoon on the third day, sitting by the bed of her intended mate waiting for her to wake. Most of the tubes had been removed, but the casts still remained as was the IV. Kuvira was still pale, but she looked a bit healthier.

"How's she doing?" Korra looked behind her to see Asami coming in with a to-go bag from Kwong's.

"She's doing better, but no movement yet." Korra had Kuvira's hand in hers, giving it a gentle rub to in some way let the woman know she was here.

"Here, you should eat something." Asami handed her a container of noodles and some hot tea, which Korra appreciated.

"Thanks, you're the best." Asami laughed and took out her own food.

"I know."

"Do you have anything going on today?" the CEO shook her head.

"I moved my afternoon meeting to tomorrow morning, and I've finished up the plans for the latest models so I'm good until then." Asami took one good look at Kuvira, and her face fell slightly. "She looks so pitiful like this."

"She does, I want to get her out of here but until Kya gives the ok she's gotta remain in this bed." Korra sighed. "I just wish I could do more."

"You're already doing a lot for her, you're giving her the treatment she needs and…you're going to make her your mate."

"Only to save her life and I know she's not going to like this."

"Regardless Korra, it'll work out; there are plenty of other couples out there who've mated for similar purposes and they make it work. Remember the story of your parents?" Korra chuckled lightly, her parents were both alpha and omega, their marriage had been arranged by their families. Tonraq, a prince at the time, and firstborn, was given the choice to choose his omega mate. Senna, a woman from a middle-class family but friends of royalty, had been pressured into marrying higher up than her status. She was an only child, and her parents pressured her into accepting proposals from alphas of high quality.

Needless to say, Tonraq chose Senna at a ball held by his father, chief of the Northern Water tribe; Senna had been reluctant, but her omega aura called him and she had to accept. He treated her well, but she hated the idea of a forced marriage and after a year she allowed him into her heart. Korra was born a year later, and the family had been happy right up to the moment it was discovered Korra was the avatar. An arranged marriage grew into a happy one, thank the spirits.

"I can't be certain it'll be like theirs, but I can try. I'm going to have to claim her soon, and when I do, it can't be here."

"That's why I called up Chief Beifong." Korra's head snapped towards Asami. "She can help us arrange safe transportation back to the temple, and Kya can be moved to her homecare. We'll still have to wait if it's safe to move her, but it'll help."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I'm sure, I know Chief Beifong isn't one to offer police protection for just anyone, but for the avatar she makes several exceptions."

"As if she hasn't already." Korra mumbled.

"Took the words right out of my mouth avatar." both women jumped when they heard said police chief's voice at the door. "Afternoon girls."

"Hello Chief, good to see you again." Korra smiled. "I just wish it were under better circumstances."

"Me too, and don't worry Kya already briefed me on the situation." Lin looked at Kuvira. "So this is her…"

"Kuvira." Korra corrected her.

"Right, sorry." Lin rubbed her eyes. "I've just gotten back from working a double, forgive me if my manners are a little…off."

"It's fine chief, I'm glad you could stop by."

"Kya's going to be here in a few minutes, she'll determine if we can move Kuvira."

"Move her?" Asami looked at the older woman.

"Tonight, the sooner the better but it's up to Kya. I heard they had to flush the suppressants out?" Korra nodded. "That could go one way or another, which is why I hope we get the clear. Once she's in the temple she'll be safe."

"I hope so." Korra's hand moved up to smooth some of Kuvira's hair. Kuvira stirred a bit, but didn't wake up, Korra could almost smile.

"I've told Mako and Bolin, they're waiting for my word. Also, Tenzin called me today." Korra looked up.

"Why?"

"The White Lotus is coming to see you tomorrow, and I don't need to tell you what it's about." Korra groaned. "If this goes through, then you shouldn't worry."

"It's not that, Katara warned me some time back that the White Lotus will try and 'deter' me if the mate I choose is unsuitable for me. They tried that with her and Aang, but they stayed together."

"They can't force you to leave your mate, if you claim Kuvira then there's nothing they can do. I suggest you tell them you've chosen someone, but they are ill and cannot be bothered at this time."

"Will that work?" Lin shrugged.

"It'll put them off for a bit, but you know how persistent they are." Korra nodded.

"So we just wait for Kya right now, is she still doing rounds?"

"She'll be done soon; in the meantime I suggest you figure out what you're going to do once Kuvira wakes up. If she goes into heat, you won't be able to resist it, but if you get lucky and the heat puts off until she recovers you'll have some time." Korra knew the latter was slim of a chance, but it was possible.

"Lin, there you are." Kya walked into the room with her medical kit and gave her mate a kiss on the cheek. Lin's face didn't change but her eyes lit up at the sweet gesture, typical Beifong. "You look tired."

"I am tired; I'm only here because you asked me, and Korra." Kya smiled.

"And we appreciate it; you should get home and rest for a few hours."

"I'll go after you examine your patient, so let me out of the way." Lin stepped out of the room and Asami followed after taking the remains of their lunch with her. Korra moved aside as Kya did her exam, watching her check every vital, every wound, bone, bandage, and skin all over. Kya may not be the healer her mother Katara was, but she was still a great one. Kya took about twenty minutes, but after she finished she gave Korra a slight smile.

"This is one tough omega Korra."

"What do you mean?" Korra wanted the full answer, not some cut and run response.

"Her bones are healing fine, pretty quick as you see in most earth benders; her vitals are clear, and the nutritious potions we've been feeding her are doing their work just fine. However, it's unclear as to when the heat will take effect. I can sense it's coming, but I can't determine when it'll come out."

"Can she be moved?"

"I would like to personally keep her here one more night, but based on how long she's been without a heat the risk is too much. So yes, I'm giving my official word as a healer to move her to a more secure location." Korra relaxed, she understood the risks as well but she needed to protect Kuvira.

"I'm going to stay until then." nightfall was only four hours away, but they'd have to move Kuvira to the back end of the hospital to avoid any eyes. If word got out about Korra having a possible mate it could mean good or bad consequences.

"I'll tell Lin, and we'll prep her."

"Can you send Asami in please?" Kya nodded and left after gathering her materials. Asami appeared in the room a few minutes later.

"I just heard, it's good news."

"Yeah, so I need to get ready. I'm going to stay with Kuvira until she's moved, and if you can…go out and buy some clothes and supplies for her. Not a lot, just some clothes she can wear around the temple, a couple of elegant gowns or suits, and maybe something in between styles not too dressy or casual. Some underwear too, I'd say she's the same size as me; and some sleepwear."

"You got it, earth colors?" Korra nodded. "I'll get right on it, you want the clothes taken to your room?"

"No, no put them in the room next to mine. I'll let Kya set everything up in there."

"Alright then, I'll see you later." Asami left in a hurry, and Korra took her place at Kuvira's side again.

'_You cannot resist it for long, it has begun.'_

'I know.'

'_You must take her soon, she won't fight you.' _

'I can't force her.'

'_When the heat comes, you won't have to. Her aura calls us, her heart calls you.' _

'I'll believe it when I see it.' Korra took Kuvira's hand in hers, and kissed her knuckles. 'I'm sorry that it has to be this way, but I promise I will make you happy no matter what.'

_Some hours later:_

Korra stood by as Kya and Lin quickly but carefully placed Kuvira on the gurney for transportation; Kuvira had been cleaned up and her bandages were redressed for the trip, all they had to do was get her to the unmarked, black van outside. Asami was on hold nearby, but she had Mako and Bolin waiting in different parts of the hospital, and would join them later. Thankfully most of the staff had left, and the nighttime staff was on call in the emergency ward.

"Let's go." Korra moved as they rolled Kuvira out, and followed close behind. They had to go down at least three floors without someone seeing, and Korra just hoped luck would be on their side tonight. Lin assured them security was low; the guard in charge owed her a favor so they had enough time.

They passed through some halls and down some elevators, no one in sight. They made it to the loading deck for the ambulances, and the van was waiting on them. Mako was in the driver's seat, so Kuvira was loaded in quickly. Korra sat in the back with Kya, and Lin took the passenger seat; Kuvira was on some simple sleeping drugs, she'd be knocked out for a while but she was stable and healthy enough. Granted she still showed no signs of waking, but Kya was sure she would soon.

"You ready officer?" Lin looked at Mako.

"Ready when you are. Bolin and Asami will meet us back at the temple." Lin nodded, and the van took off. The drive back was about twenty minutes, and that was with the backroads; but little to no traffic at night was good.

As soon as they reached the temple they went in through the back, and the van was parked out of sight. Taking Kuvira from the van and into the building was fast, and they had her up the stairs and into the room Korra had chosen for her. Bolin and Asami met them upstairs, but steered clear of the chief and the master healer. In no time flat Kuvira was in the bed, and Kya gave her one last checkup; she was cleared, and after a quick goodnight with promises of visiting soon Beifong and her two cops left. Kya followed after to be with her own mate, but Asami offered to stay the night which Korra politely declined.

"You have a meeting tomorrow remember, go home and rest."

"Are you sure? I can get someone over to keep guard if…" Korra stopped her there.

"Asami, you've done enough for me already. Go home; I'll call you tomorrow if anything changes." Asami knew better than to be stubborn with Korra, so she grabbed her bag and hugged her.

"The clothes are in the closet, if they don't fit her then let me know."

"Thanks." a quick kiss on the cheek and she left. Korra was proud to have Asami in her life, the girl had been through a lot in her past but she and Korra were the best of friends. Korra would bend backwards for her, and Asami would do the same.

"Mmm…" Korra's eyes snapped towards Kuvira, who stirred again but didn't wake.

'_Her aura is making her wake, it won't be long.' _Korra could pick up a faint scent, stronger than before. Yeah it wouldn't be long, and Korra could guess about a day before the full heat came out.

'I'll be ready.' Korra took a moment to quickly change out of her clothes and into her sleepwear. She carefully climbed in next to the unconscious woman, and got into a comfortable position; her arm went around her chest, and the other just under her head. Being this close to her, holding her felt good, and she was mindful of the injuries.

"Mm." Korra breathed in her scent, she smelled good. The earthy smell and a hint of flowers, probably lavender, it was rich and almost intoxicating. Kuvira relaxed in her hold, and she whined a little in her sleep. Korra leaned up to kiss her neck, and nipped the skin just enough to leave a red mark, a starter mark until the real one could be placed.

'I will protect you.' those were Korra's last thoughts as sleep overcame her.

_The next day:_

Korra had slept peacefully through the night, she couldn't remember the last time she'd woken up feeling so refreshed. Kuvira had slept fine too from what she could see, but still no signs of waking up; Korra had a servant stay in the room while she left to shower and dress for her meeting with the White Lotus. Asami had called and told her she'd stop by later, but Korra didn't like speaking with the White Lotus alone, not after the last time that almost erupted into a bending fight. Tenzin agreed to meet with her, he was good at being the mediator.

"My lady." a young maid found Korra coming out of her room. "Master Tenzin is here."

"Thanks." Korra quickly smoothed out her hair and went down to the throne room to greet her old mentor. Tenzin had been one of her confidantes once, but with his own busy schedule teaching the new generation of airbenders, plus his own four children, Korra had tried not to rely on him too much. The man was stern and serious, but caring in his own way.

"Avatar Korra." said man bowed as she entered the room, and she bowed back.

"Good to see you Tenzin." he smiled and embraced her. "I'm sorry to call you on such short notice."

"I'm glad to be of service, and the others will be fine without me for a while. You seem well rested, have a nice night?" Korra frowned slightly.

"In a way, yes and no." Tenzin didn't press; he knew she'd tell him later. "How's Pema?"

"She's a bit annoyed with Meelo's latest antics, but fine otherwise." Korra laughed.

"Avatar, the White Lotus has arrived." the same servant girl from before came in.

"Thank you Rae, send them in." the girl left, and moments later three members dressed in blue and white suits entered the room. It was the same three members who came to see Korra as a child, back when she was discovered to be the next avatar.

"Avatar Korra, you seem well." the old man in the middle spoke first.

"I am, but you're not here to check on my welfare so let's get this meeting over with." Korra sat on her large throne, and Tenzin stayed at the bottom of the steps.

"You know why we've come." the woman spoke up that time.

"And I'm tired of hearing it, so let me tell you that whatever little plan you have to help me find a mate is no longer necessary." their eyes narrowed at her.

"Avatar Korra you cannot keep putting this off, your inner alpha is going to be on the prowl for a mate it's best if you settle down soon. I understand your reluctance, we all do, but this is necessary…"

"Do you? Do you understand?" Tenzin held up his hands.

"Let's all just calm down, no need for us to fight." Korra didn't let her glare go, but she relaxed a little.

"Mr. Hung, you have told me repeatedly in the past, since I hit puberty, that I would need to find a mate as quickly as possible to quell my alpha urges. You have tried setting me up with other omegas in the past, and none of them called to me; you have all tried a lot, but your efforts have been unsuccessful. I have told you before that I will find my own mate, without your help yet you continue to try and interfere."

"We are only trying to do you a favor; you are still young and a bit…unprepared for your future."

"My future is my own choice, I appreciate your help but it's not needed, not anymore." that got their attention. "I have found my mate."

"Have you?" Tenzin was surprised.

"Yes, I would let you all meet her but she's currently ill and unable to have visitors."

"She? Your mate is a woman?" Korra nodded at Hung.

"She's an omega I met just a few days ago, as far as the circumstances in how I met her will wait for another day. Her aura calls to me, even now, but she's not well."

"Is she sick?" Korra shook her head.

"She's been wounded, and is unconscious but she'll be fine." Korra wouldn't let them know all the details just yet.

"What is her ethnicity?" Korra's eyes narrowed.

"She's from the Earth Kingdom, where exactly I don't know but she is a bender and she's strong. Her name is Kuvira, she's my age, and I'll introduce you to her another time." a moment of silence passed while the three members shared a look. Hung whispered something to the other two members, and then turned back to Korra.

"I suppose we'll have to wait then, but the moment she is well we will meet her." Hung bowed to Korra. "I'm sorry if we came on strong to you…" she stopped him with a hand up.

"It's done now, I'm sorry you wasted a trip."

"Not entirely wasted, but thank you." they obviously wanted more information, as did Tenzin, but the air master kept quiet with them.

"Thank you for stopping by, I will let you know." they left the room swiftly, and Korra let out a groan the minute the door shut behind them. "Tenzin…"

"You have found your mate? Truly?" Korra nodded. "I'm glad, but what's happened?"

"Long story short, she was given to me by the Earth Queen." Tenzin's eyes widened. "I know how it sounds, but I was reluctant to take her until…" Korra swallowed. "Until I realized I had to help her, and now my alpha senses are calling to her and her aura calls me."

"You said she was wounded."

"Long-term abuse at the hands of that royal bitch, and the Dai Li. I'll tell you the full story one day, but I need to check on her, and Kya is going to be stopping by later." Tenzin nodded in understanding, he wouldn't press.

"Do you want me to keep this quiet?"

"Would you please? I don't want this getting out just yet."

"You have my word, I'll see you later Korra."

"Thank you Tenzin." one quick hug and the man was gone. Korra quickly walked back up to Kuvira's room, and saw the young woman still hadn't moved. Her scent was a bit stronger, but not powerful. Korra walked over to her and smoothed her hair away from her face, and she noticed how much healthier Kuvira looked. Her skin was still pale, but she looked different somehow.

"Uugghhh…" Korra's hand lurched back when Kuvira moved. Her eyes slowly opened up, and Korra saw they still looked a bit dull like before. She blinked a few times before looking around, and when she spotted Korra she gasped.

"Whoa! Easy…easy Kuvira…it's ok." Kuvira breathed in an out heavily; she was scared and freaked out. Korra should've known this might happen.

"W-Where…where am I? What happened…?"

"Cool down ok? Take a few deep breaths for me." Kuvira did so. "Do you want some water?" she nodded. "Wait here." Korra left into the guest bathroom to get a glass of water. She brought it back and Kuvira drank it down carefully. "How do you feel?" Kuvira coughed a bit before answering.

"My ribs…they ache and my arm…" Kuvira looked down and moved the blanket, she saw her body bandaged up and realized she was in a bed, a comfortable one. "How did this happen?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" Korra helped Kuvira sit up a little, helping her to adjust with the pillows behind her.

"I-I…I came here, with the Dai Li…and I remember seeing you." the other woman took a moment to think. "You brought me to a room, and you let me bathe…" Korra nodded.

"That's right, and that was a mistake on me. You passed out in the tub, and I had to get you to the hospital. Kya, my friend, she healed you for the most part but you're going to be on bedrest for a bit; your body was in very bad shape." Korra paused, Kuvira might be awake but she was still weak. Giving her too much at once wouldn't be good.

"Where am I now?" green eyes searched the room. "This is too nice…to be a hospital." she coughed a little.

"You're back at the temple; Kya gave the clear you could be moved here for the rest of your treatment. This is your room, but if you don't like it I can find another…" Kuvira stared at her with shock.

"M-My room…but I thought…?"

"Did you think I would lock you up in the basement?" that was meant as a joke, but Kuvira wasn't laughing. "Kuvira, I know you've had it hard so far, but you're not a prisoner here. You are free to come and go as you wish, but for the time being I think you should stay in the temple."

"Why?"

"For one you need to recover from your injuries, I don't want you to get hurt. Two, it'll be for your protection, with me as the avatar it could make you a target, but we can talk about that later." Korra quickly adjusted the pillows behind Kuvira's head. "Is that ok?"

"Yes." Kuvira looked like she wanted to ask more questions, but she was still very tired.

"I'm going to phone Kya, I'll see if she can come and check you over some more and maybe get some food in you. I won't be gone long I promise, just rest." she held Kuvira's hand, and it helped the other woman relax a little. Korra wanted to kiss her right there, but she restrained herself and quickly left to find the phone.

'I'm going to need some serious help here.'

**_Please leave a review, they are much appreciated!_**

**_Later!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you guys very much for your continued support of this fic, I'm really glad it's gotten some extra likes, more than I was hoping for. **___

_**This chapter we skip a little further ahead to Kuvira's recovery, but Korra is about to break the news. It's not going over well, but can Korra convince Kuvira to at least give her a chance?**_

_**This is a bit shorter than the last chapter, but not too short for you guys I hope.**_

_**I don't own Legend of Korra.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Two days later:_

"I've said it once and I'll say it again, you are one tough omega darling." Kya pulled back from being Kuvira, having rewrapped her torso for the second time after she'd arrived back at the temple.

"Thanks." Kuvira gave a light smile; she was feeling a lot better since she'd woken up. Her bones were healing well, her appetite was coming back, but she was still on a restricted diet and she had to stay in bed a little longer before they could work on her legs.

"Now, you've been given a checkup, you've bathed, and I've rewrapped all your bandages. You're good to eat some tasty soup and bread this evening and maybe a sweet bun if it doesn't hurt your stomach. No strenuous activity of course, and if all goes well we can see if you're good to start walking soon." Kya helped her patient lean back against the pillows, making sure she was comfortable.

"Thank you again, you didn't have to do all of this." Kuvira's voice was finally back to normal, thanks to all the fluids Kya made her drink and the IVs helped.

"I did, and I expect you to follow my advice to a T. Now you get some rest; Korra, you keep an eye on her for me, I'll be back in a couple of days." Korra had been at the door during the entire healing session, and she could see that Kuvira was warming up to Kya. The woman obviously showed her more care than she was used to, but that would soon change.

"Thank you again Kya, I appreciate this." Kya smiled, and right as Kuvira's eyes shut she calmly pulled Korra out of the room.

"I know you want to tell her, but I think you should wait until later today."

"I know, I just can't figure out how I'm going to tell her." Kya gave a light smile.

"You're going to have an argument on your hands, but when it happens she won't be able to resist it." Korra had a thought come to her.

"What if her body isn't healed fully by then?"

"Her body is going to have to work through it dear, the heat will call you, but your alpha will be in control. My advice, try and keep your conscience alive before it happens; the first time Lin and I were together, she was almost a different person."

"How so?"

"Well you know how Lin is mostly rough around others, but when she's with me, she's loving and sweet. That night, one that I'll never forget, her inner alpha was what you would call possessive, but also endearing. She knew I was hers, and she was mine, and after it ended, I can tell you now I'd never felt so loved in my life." Kya closed her eyes and sighed. Korra had to stop herself from rolling her eyes; it was difficult to imagine Chief Beifong as anything related to 'sweet and loving'. The woman was a rock through and through, but for Kya, she would do anything.

"You two weren't always together though, I mean she was with Tenzin and he's a beta."

"True, but in those days things were different for both of us. However, fate always has a funny way of showing us our destined paths." she touched Korra's shoulder. "You might not have the same experience with Kuvira, but I can tell now your auras are a perfect mix together."

"Kya, my parents taught me how to be a respectable alpha, but even my dad said there would be moments where I won't even recognize myself. That's mostly if my mate is in trouble or in heat, and I…I don't want to risk hurting her." Korra had been known to be reckless and brash, especially when provoked; she'd gotten into many squabbles with other alphas through the years, and each time she was the one who came out on top. It made most alphas fear her, but also herself; she knew if word got out about her mate they'd be a target, but she could tell at least Kuvira was strong and a fighter.

"Which is why you have to talk with her, but let her rest and eat first. She's a stubborn one like Lin, just don't let your alpha lose control ok?"

"I know, thank you for coming by." Kya gave her a hug.

"Anytime sweetie, now just follow my instructions; and you get yourself some rest ok? I can see you've been sleeping better but you still look exhausted."

"Thanks again, tell the chief I said hello." Kya nodded and left quickly. Korra peeked into the room again, and saw Kuvira had in fact gone back to sleep. Her breathing was soft and even, she would be out for a few hours at least. Korra decided to go out into the gardens and meditate; she hadn't done that in a while so perhaps it would help ease her nerves.

_Some hours later:_

By the time Korra finished her meditation, the afternoon had already passed by so quickly. It wasn't too late in the afternoon, so dinner wouldn't be for at least two hours. That would give her some time with Kuvira, maybe she could talk before explaining the situation to her. She just hoped her alpha could contain herself around her, still so vulnerable and all.

'_It will soon be time, but we will have her.' _

'Stop it, I know.'

'_Her scent is beautiful like her, we will show her the love she deserves.' _now that was random.

'Just let me handle this.' Korra quietly opened the door to Kuvira's room, seeing the omega awake and alert in bed.

"Hey, you're awake." Korra walked up to the bed and sat on the end. "How do you feel?" Kuvira gave a slight yawn.

"I'm ok, better than I was yesterday."

"I'm glad; do you need to get up and…?" Kuvira shook her head.

"I'm fine, I just…I just wish I could walk a little." Korra sighed.

"If I had a wheelchair I'd gladly show you around, but Kya will rip my head off if I go against her orders. I could lie, but then she'd see through me and her mate…Lin, would probably put me on house arrest."

"For what?" Korra smirked.

"Upsetting her mate, overprotective." Kuvira's lips twitched a bit. "Kuvira, I know you've gone through a lot lately, but do you mind if I ask you some questions?"

"What kind of questions?"

"Nothing too personal I promise, and if I'm out of line please tell me. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." Kuvira looked away, but nodded.

"Go on." Korra paused, and began.

"How old were you when the Dai Li arrested you?"

"Fifteen."

"Was what they said true? Were you caught stealing?" Kuvira's face tensed up.

"I stole only some coins and a few jewels I thought no one would miss, and they weren't for me either."

"Who were they for?" Kuvira looked at her.

"How much do you know about the lower ring of Ba Sing Se?" Korra winced, and Kuvira nodded at her. "Then you know why I took them, I was one of several others who were starving on the streets. The queen taxes her citizens heavily, and she doesn't care what happens to those who weren't wealthy. The middle ring is somewhat better, but the lower…it's awful. People live in filthy and rundown buildings, some more than others; the food is barely edible, but when you're starving you do what you can to survive. I was part of a group, and we often stole only a little to eat. Rotten fruit, old meat, it just…it got the point of desperation; so I offered to go and get more."

"You somehow made it to the upper ring, and you were going to sell the jewels for food?" Kuvira sighed.

"Just enough for us to eat for the week, but I didn't count on the Dai Li catching me so quickly." her green eyes darkened. "I was a good fighter, but I got overpowered; the queen wanted to keep me for…entertainment, but…" Kuvira's voice trailed off, her lower lip quivered a bit.

"Hey, hey it's ok, we can stop there." Korra touched her hand, it was shaking.

"Sorry…"

"Don't be, I've been around the queen only a few times and it was never pleasant. I've tried for the past few years to get the other world leaders to try and convince her to fix the kingdom, but they all agree that it's not in their power. Plus she'd see it as a threat to war and no one wants to go to war with her."

"You could probably crush her easily, but I understand the reasons. She's the type to 'force' her citizens to serve her, and the Dai Li are more than happy to use whatever means necessary to make them listen."

"No one wants to hurt innocent people, and until this day no one has managed to come to 'reasonable' terms with her. We've all tried, but she's a stubborn old bitch." Kuvira snickered. "Hey, I got you to laugh."

"You're not the only one to think of her that way, the people say worse things." she coughed a little.

"Here, more water?" Korra passed over a half empty glass. Kuvira gulped down the remaining contents and handed it back. "Another question, were you raised in Ba Sing Se?" Kuvira shook her head.

"I was born in one of the villages outside the main city, a small one."

"Did you have family? Parents? Siblings?" Kuvira's eyes closed, and Korra sensed her discomfort. "I'm sorry, you don't have to…"

"My parents abandoned me when I was eight, left me alone in a city called Zaofu." the words came out in a snarl. "I don't know why they did or where they are now, but I could care less." Korra sensed the words 'touchy subject' immediately, and decided to change the subject.

"Would…you like me to tell you a few things about myself?" the other woman shrugged. "Well, you already know that I'm the avatar, and I'm an alpha. I came to Republic City when I was seventeen, and let me tell you it was nothing like I'd been told."

"How so?" Korra chuckled.

"Well for one I wasn't exactly given a 'warm welcome'. I ended up fighting some gang members on my first day and got arrested, disturbing the peace, evading arrest, and destruction of city property. Chief Beifong wanted to throw me in jail right away, but Tenzin helped me out of it. He pretty much tried to force me back home to the South Pole, but I convinced him that staying in the city was the best way for me to complete my training."

"You tried to run from the police?" Kuvira's right eyebrow rose up slightly.

"I might have tried to use my 'avatar status' to my advantage, but it backfired on me. The whole city knew I was here, and it didn't help that some jerks who called themselves equalists were out to get me."

"Equalists…I think I heard something about that."

"It's a really long story, one that I'll be glad to share another time. I'll tell you though, I thought that leaving my homeland would be fun and a new, exciting adventure for me and it ended up being one of the most difficult."

"Why? Were you imprisoned or something?" Korra laughed slightly.

"In a way, the White Lotus was tasked by Aang before his death to protect the next avatar; after they found me, I was four at the time, my parents let me train at home until I was old enough to get into more serious bending skills. I was twelve when I was sent to live in the compound designed to keep me safe, as they said, until they deemed I was ready. No one knew who or where I was, until I pretty much made myself known."

"Yet from what I've heard, you pretty much made yourself a feared alpha." Korra nodded.

"I've been in several fights with other alphas, each one thinking they could outmatch the avatar if she got angry enough. Mostly just idiots with a masculinity complex, and half the time I was protecting omegas they tried to get flirty with." Kuvira frowned a bit.

"You took on a habit of protecting omegas, so why didn't you ever find a mate?"

"Well for one finding a mate isn't just all pick and choose as some would think, it's mostly when an omega's aura calls out to an alpha and the alpha's own aura responds back. Granted most alphas mistake an omega's heat as the aura, and it becomes difficult for the alpha to retain control. That's why Aang and Lord Zuko helped create the Omega Protection Act, written and enforced to protect omegas from alphas who would kidnap and use them for breeding. It went effective in all nations, signed and legalized by signatures of all the world leaders; it helped create programs to help rescue abused omegas and their pups, and get them to shelters to start over."

"So…no omega called to you?" Korra's mouth went dry for a second.

"Not really, the White Lotus has been adamant that I find a mate soon, but my alpha urges didn't respond to any of the calls…" she trailed off. Kuvira noticed the look on her face, and she sat up slightly.

"What?" Korra sighed, and looked Kuvira straight in the eyes.

"Kuvira, why have you been taking suppressants?" Kuvira didn't answer. "Do you know why you passed out in the tub? Well, after we got you to the hospital Kya did an exam on you, and said your body was going through a collapsed heat do you know what that is?"

"No, I don't."

"It's what happens when you don't go through a full heat, when you haven't once had a full heat in your life your body starts to shut down. You've been taking suppressants for years, why?" Kuvira glared slightly.

"It's not your concern, it's my body and I'll do with it what I please."

"You know that taking suppressants is toxic, a prolonged use of them is deadly to your system. Taking them every now and then is fine, but not letting your body experience a heat is dangerous." Kuvira's hands clutched at the blanket.

"I didn't ask to be born an omega; I know what problems they go through to hide from alphas. I doubt it would've mattered, I wasn't going to be someone's mate to control and bear pups."

"Is that what you think will happen?"

"I know it will, it happened to my mother and after my father…after he beat her every day because she couldn't give him an alpha pup!" Kuvira regretted saying the words after she finished, she shook her head and gripped at her hair, hard. Her entire body started trembling madly, and she began to thrash in the bed.

"Whoa! Whoa Kuvira easy…easy it's ok!" Korra grabbed at her hands and the omega started to put up a fight. Korra tried to get her to stop but she wouldn't, Kuvira kept fighting at her to let go. "Stop, Kuvira stop you're going to hurt yourself!"

"Let go of me!"

"Not until you calm down, stop!" Korra gripped both of Kuvira's wrists and pinned them down beside her. Korra's alpha senses were coming out, this omega's call was beckoning to her again, and she did the only thing she could think of to stop the attempted assault; she bared her teeth, and bit down on the spot of the first mark. Kuvira's body tensed up for a moment, and then she started to struggle again.

"What're you doing?! Stop!" Kuvira's legs tried to kick at Korra, but she straddled her and pinned them together. "Let me go!"

'_Keep a tight hold, until the mark is made!' _Korra's alpha shouted in her head, and she kept biting down until Kuvira's body started to relax. In moments her entire frame went limp, and Korra pulled away gently licking at the mark as it bled slightly. She released her hold on Kuvira's wrists, and sat up to see the omega looking at her with angry tears flowing.

"You monster…" she growled out.

"I'm sorry, it was the only way I could make you stop." she reached to touch Kuvira's face, but she flinched away.

"I should've known this would happen, you pretended to actually care and help me, only to make me your damn concubine!" Korra's eyes widened.

"No, no Kuvira that's not it!" now she had to tell her, it was only fair. "Kuvira, I was about to tell you before you got upset…what I said about omega auras calling alphas." Kuvira stared, and then her eyes narrowed.

"No…"

"Your aura called out to me the moment I met you, but it got stronger when I saw you in the hospital. My alpha call recognizes you as my mate, that's why I had to bite you, to help you. I know it's not what you wanted but I am going to help and take care of you." she reached for Kuvira's hand, but the omega snatched it back. Korra sighed and slid off the bed, oh she knew this would happen.

"I don't want your help, and I sure don't want your care! I will NOT be anyone's broodmare omega!"

"ENOUGH!" Korra's alpha voice came out, and Kuvira was shocked at the demanding tone of voice. "Listen Kuvira, like it or not you are my mate, my alpha responds to your omega calls. Your body is going to heal, but they flushed out the last of the suppressants; which means your heat will come out soon."

"I won't let you!" the omega snarled.

"You won't be able to stop it, and your omega will come out. If you take suppressants again it might kill you, which is why as your alpha I am commanding you to never take those drugs, ever. I also order you to stay in the bed until your body recovers, and don't attack any of the servants or try to leave. I will come back with your dinner later, until then you rest."

"You're imprisoning me, just like the Dai Li did."

"No I'm protecting you; it's my job as your mate." Kuvira sat upright in bed and growled at her.

"YOU'RE NOT MY MATE!" Korra's alpha wanted to charge at Kuvira and force her to accept the bond, but she held back. If she tried to force it now it would only worsen the situation; she had to wait until the heat came.

"I am, and your omega won't deny it. You might, but she won't; I'll be back later." Korra quickly walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. She took a few heavy breaths, leaning against the wall to steady herself as the need to hit something, anything came over her.

'In and out, in and out, in and out…' she chanted the words over and over in her head until she finally calmed down. Oh yeah Kuvira was definitely a fighter, but she wouldn't be able to overcome her omega's needs once the heat hit. Korra just had to be patient, and wait to talk with Kuvira more before it came; once it was done, their bond would be set, and no one would hurt her again.

_**Hey guys, sorry it took so long to finish but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. I did warn you Kuvira wouldn't like the whole thing, so there's definitely going to be more drama. **_

_**Next chapter Korra decides to get some advice from an old friend and tries again to make nice with Kuvira, but the heat is drawing near. What will Korra do? **_

_**R&R please!**_

_**Later!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys thanks so much for your patience, I have wanted to get this out for some time but with my work increasing and all kinds of other things, plus the holidays drawing near I will say my time will be occupied. I will write still, I just might be slower than normal. **_

_**This chapter Korra goes for some advice, and she decides to talk to Kuvira again and if it goes well…you'll have to read to find out. ;)**_

_**I don't own Legend of Korra.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Two days had passed since Korra had spoken with Kuvira, and it had been two of the longest days in her life. Kuvira had kept quiet, even when Korra would check on her to eat and change her bandages, giving the full silent treatment as Korra tried to initiate conversation. Kuvira ate, she slept, and she read books left in her room, but otherwise she wouldn't utter a word.

Korra was tired of it, her alpha could sense the heat getting stronger and in the next few days if not sooner Kuvira's aura would burst and she would be ready. Korra was maintaining her self-control very well, but it would only keep up until the heat came. Truth be told, she needed some assistance in how to approach the angry omega, and she knew just who to speak with on the subject.

"Remind me again why you have to do this?" Asami asked as she handed Korra her glider.

"He's the only one who can help me with the situation on Kuvira; he's had some experience himself that much I know."

"Perhaps, but why not ask Chief Beifong or even your parents?"

"Because I already know what they'll say, and I need a new something to figure this out. His family has been marrying omegas for generations…." Asami nodded in agreement.

"Ok, but until you get back what do you want me to do about Kuvira?"

"I've already been in there to change her bandages, and she's eaten so I think she'll be fine. Just keep an eye on her for me ok?"

"You got it." one quick hug and out the door Korra went. This trip wasn't going to be easy, but Korra didn't feel like anyone else could help in the moment.

"Korra!" after about five or ten minute of gliding over the city and towards the harbor Korra looked down at the large UF battleship. General Iroh, proud and tall prince of the Fire Nation, grandson of former Fire Lord Zuko and son of recent Fire Lord Izumi, stood on deck waving at her.

"Iroh!" Korra landed swiftly on deck, walked up to the General, bowed, and then gave a light hug. "It's good to see you."

"Good to see you too, you look good."

"So do you Mr. General, I appreciate you agreeing to speak with me." Iroh looked around, noting a few people on deck around but not too far off.

"Let's take this somewhere private eh? We can use my cabin." Korra nodded and followed him bellow. Iroh's quarters were big enough to be a small apartment, one of the main benefits of being on top; it had only one window and a door, but it was private enough for this. "So you said this was urgent, is everything ok? Asami alright? Mako? Bolin?"

"No they're fine, this is more personal than urgent but before I tell you can I have your word to keep this quiet?"

"You can, not a peep out of me." she grinned.

"Thanks…" Korra took a deep breath. "I found my mate." Iroh's eyes widened.

"That's great news, who are they?" Korra gave him a look, and he picked it up. "Trouble?"

"That's putting it mildly; for starters she was gifted to me by the Earth Queen." Iroh's eyes narrowed. "The Dai Li and the queen's head Gunn came to see me and had her in chains; she's been abused most of her life…"

"I wouldn't doubt it if she's been under the queen's rule, that woman is just awful."

"That's putting it mildly, she's been in such bad shape I'm almost afraid to get near her..." she looked away.

"Has she seen a healer?"

"Yeah, Kya's been helping me with everything. It was all going so well too, but the other day I tried to connect with her and she…" Iroh understood.

"You told her she was your mate, and she didn't take it well." Korra nodded. "What do you know about her so far?"

"Other than the abuse, she was abandoned as a kid and ran away from her foster family at fifteen. She pretty much lived on the streets until she was caught by the Dai Li, and while she was imprisoned someone kept slipping her suppressants."

"Suppressants? For how long?" Korra stared at him.

"Her whole life, she's never had a full on heat before and she's going to have one soon. I've tried to tell her I mean no harm, I won't force her into anything but she's fighting me back and forth."

"Honestly I can understand it, while times have changed over the years in protecting and mating with omegas there's still many out there who're used and sold off like property."

"Yeah well, I've been taking care of her since she came to me, but it's not enough."

"Did you tell her a little about you?"

"Yeah, and she seemed to perk up but when I asked her about the suppressants she got angry. I bit her, just to calm her down but…"

"You crossed a line, not a big one but still." Iroh sighed and walked around.

"Go ahead, tell me I messed up big…I rushed and reacted too soon, go on." he stared at her, but his eyes were soft.

"It's obvious there's a lot of fear, if she's been on her own since she was a kid then gaining her trust is a challenge itself. You're treading on thin ice already but…how close is her heat?"

"In a few days I'd say, or less. I don't want to 'take' her on the first but if I don't she'll draw other alphas around since she's still unclaimed." Iroh's face turned into concern, and he scratched at his chin.

"You know, I think I remember my grandfather telling me a similar story once…oh yeah, it was my great Uncle Iroh when he met his mate." Korra's eyes widened a bit.

"Was it the same as my situation?"

"Not entirely, but similar; I'm sure you've heard some tales of back in the day when royalty and any family of nobility arranged marriages for their children?" Korra nodded. "Well that was what happened to Iroh, his wife was an omega and he an alpha but compared to others he was tame. Fire Lord Azulon was hoping to match his oldest son with a fine woman, and he chose the lady Xian Wu; she was a beauty from what I know, but she hated Iroh."

"Why? From what I remember Iroh was always a kind individual…"

"In later years he was, but remember he was also once the crown prince of the Fire Nation and an army general, the first to ever break the wall of Ba Sing Se." he paused. "Anyway, Xian Wu's family pressured her into finding a good match, she was the eldest and they made sure she knew it was her duty to marry well. She accepted it, but she despised how omegas were treated like possessions, but Iroh treated her well. For him, it was love at first sight."

"They had a rocky marriage, right?" Iroh nodded.

"Very rocky, after the wedding she barely spoke or looked at him, over a year later did they start 'getting along'. Xian Wu's family and Azulon kept pushing her into having children, but she refused. She told Iroh under no circumstances would she be a broodmare for him, if she wanted a child then she would decide when it was time."

"And he was ok with that?"

"Not entirely, but he understood her reasons and agreed if they weren't happy then a child shouldn't be forced into it either. Azulon was furious, but Iroh convinced him he would find a way to woo her." Korra found it hard to believe that anyone could hate Iroh; the man himself was practically a saint.

"So what did he do?"

"Mostly he spent time talking to her maids and even watched to see her activities, found out her favorite hobby was reading and writing poetry. So the big lug decided that he could try and sway her with his own poem, and he spent days working on the perfect one." Iroh chuckled, trying not to laugh hard.

"I'm guessing it didn't go so well?"

"It was terrible, Iroh was so nervous he missed several verses and he could barely form a sentence after she kept giving him odd looks. It made her laugh though, and despite it being a terrible piece, she offered to give him lessons. He agreed, and things got better from there."

"How long did it take before she fell in love with him?"

"Almost another year, but they became very close; Xian Wu gave him everything he could want. By the time their son Lu Ten was born, you'd never seen a happier couple…" Korra caught the slight falter.

"Still, it couldn't have been easy for him."

"Oh it wasn't, but he loved her and eventually she came to love him. You on the other hand, I think you're going to have a tougher time with…what is her name?"

"Kuvira and she's a hard nut to crack that's for sure." Iroh laughed. "But seriously, what am I going to do? I can't just force her into accepting this, not after all she's gone through."

"You are right, and I think the best I can advise is that you try and show Kuvira you'll be good to her. You've already given her the first mark, so the next best thing would be to try courting her." courting, Korra hated that word for good reason.

"Well I can't take her out, she can't walk and it's healers' orders not to leave the bedroom." Iroh stared at her. "What?"

"Is this coming from the same girl who broke into city hall to confront a councilman for falsely arresting her friends; or the same girl who broke out of a military compound and stowed away on a ship to pursue her destiny in Republic City against the direct orders of the White Lotus and Master Tenzin?" Korra blushed.

"Hey those were different; I had to act those times."

"And what about now?"

"Well I can't jeopardize her health, Kya will murder me if something happens." he gave her a long stare, and Korra let out a huff. "Fine, I'll figure something out but…Iroh what am I going to do if she won't give me a chance?"

"Keep trying, that's all you can do." Korra rolled her eyes. "Hey, believe me if this girl is your true mate it'll work out on its own."

"I hope so, I mean…you know how I wasn't even looking for a mate right? Well now that I've found her…"

"You want to make her happy, it's natural. Now, have I helped you in any way?" Korra smiled.

"You have given me some advice anyone else could've, but the story…yeah that was a big help."

"So what're you gonna do?" she took a moment to collect her thoughts.

"I'm going to head back home and attempt to talk to her, again. I just hope this time she doesn't try to bite my head off."

"And I wish you the best of luck, and hey…I wanna meet her sometime." Korra hugged him.

"Thanks a lot my friend, if this works out I'll owe you big time." after splitting apart Iroh helped Korra on deck to be sure it was clear, and with his say she took off on the glider. It wasn't long before she reached the temple, and after she landed in the back garden she walked inside to see Asami coming down the stairs.

"You're back, how did it go?" the two friends shared a brief hug.

"It went well, I have an idea how to approach this carefully. Was everything ok here?" Asami frowned slightly. "What's wrong?" the CEO took a breath and glanced back at the stairs.

"After you left I went to check on Kuvira, and when I did…she was crying in her sleep." Korra's mouth dropped open slightly. "She was talking too, but I could only make out the words no and don't…"

"Did you try waking her?"

"She didn't wake, but she calmed down after a while. I brought her some water but she was still sleeping." Korra looked up at the stairs. "Or perhaps not, do you want me…?"

"You've done plenty Sams, I know you've got work to do and you've got that big meeting to prep for. I'll owe you for this." Asami only smiled.

"You don't owe me anything, I'm glad to help. Now, go up there and…do something to convince Kuvira you mean well. I'll come back later if you want."

"Nah, you go on and do whatever you have to. Just call me if you need something, especially if those triads are giving you trouble again."

"Korra there hasn't been any trouble since last month, I can handle it. I'll see you later." after Asami left with her things Korra quickly made her way up to Kuvira's room. She saw the door was cracked open a bit, peeking inside to see Kuvira still in bed, seemingly asleep.

"Kuvira…?" Korra opened the door, taking a better look at the woman in bed. "Kuvira I can tell you're not really asleep, so come on." Korra stood beside the bed, but Kuvira didn't budge. "I can tell you're alive too, and your breathing is even so let's just…let's talk." Kuvira still didn't move.

'_She is stubborn, command her.' _

'I can't it's too soon, I'll make it work.'

"Kuvira, I know you're still angry with me but I promise I won't hurt you. I know what you think of most alphas and I don't blame you, but not all of us are bad. In fact a fair amount of us are good, we aren't all rabid beasts."

"So you say." Kuvira's eyes opened, hard like jewels but looking brighter.

"Hey you spoke, how do you feel?"

"I don't want to talk to you."

"It's just a question, please answer me." the omega rolled her eyes.

"The same as yesterday, is that enough for you?" Korra gave her a look.

"Yes, but no as well."

"Why are you even bothering? Why do you care so much?"

"Because I've spent the last few days trying to heal you, and I'm trying to help you."

"Help me? You're keeping me locked up here in this room…"

"Because your body needs rest, as do you. Look Kuvira, I know this has all come at you fast, but I think that maybe you and I should give this a shot."

"A shot? Give you and me, a shot?" Kuvira's eyes narrowed. "As far as I'm concerned there is no us, you are the avatar and you need a trophy mate to carry pups." Korra rolled her eyes.

"If I wanted a trophy mate there are more than plenty of those all over the city, and you're not a trophy."

"I was given to you as a prize, what do you call that?"

"You are not a prize to be won or a possession to be given Kuvira, I'm sorry if you got that impression from me but not all alphas are bad." Kuvira sat up slightly, but her posture was stiff.

"The last person who told me that tried to give me away as a bride, so forgive me if I don't believe you." ok that was unexpected, partially.

"Kuvira, like it or not this is happening, you are my mate but I'm not going to force you into anything you don't want. What you said earlier about pups, you don't have to worry about that for a while."

"Define a while."

"I won't rush you into motherhood; we're both still quite young so I think pups can wait."

"Yet you still want them."

"Yes, but like I said it's no rush right now. My first focus will be helping you heal, and after you've recovered I'd like to try and know you more."

"Oh really? Is that before or after my heat comes?" Korra's eyes closed. "Yeah, I know you can sense it growing so can I. I know the minute you smell me you'll be all over, every time someone has gotten a whiff of my scent they come out and expect me to submit and obey." Korra's eyes flashed, the idea of someone putting their filthy hands all over Kuvira, her mate, infuriated her inner alpha.

"You've never been through a full heat, how did they smell you?" Kuvira glared.

"That's none of your business; I've already told you I am not your mate! I don't care if you've already marked me, I will fight you…" Korra grabbed at Kuvira's hand, trying to pull her close but when their eyes met Korra froze. She saw the green orbs flooding with tears, the fear in those pupils, it made her heart feel heavy.

"Kuvira…"

"I won't let you take me, you can't make me do this." the omega pulled back and curled up under her blanket. Korra touched her shoulder, feeling her shaking hard; the smell of fear was strong, and whoever made Kuvira feel this way if they were still around, they would suffer.

"Someone hurt you didn't they…?" if Kuvira heard her she didn't respond. Korra rubbed her back soothingly but the shaking didn't stop. Realizing she wasn't going to get anywhere with this she decided to give Kuvira a little more space. It was obvious when she got like this there wasn't much talking, but Korra wouldn't leave her alone, not again.

'_She is still pure, but someone has touched her.'_

'I know.' Korra's alpha senses could smell Kuvira was still a virgin, but for this reaction, something had happened. Korra knew this little meeting could go south, again, but like Iroh said she had to keep trying.

"Kuvira." Korra called to her. "I know you're hurting, but I'll make this better I promise you."

"No you can't." Korra almost jumped at the muffled response, and the blanket uncovered Kuvira's face, all red and tear streaked. "You can't make this better, no one can." Korra's instincts came over, and she wrapped her arm around Kuvira's frame. Kuvira shook harder, and sobbed in her hold, so Korra's free hand went into her hair and stroked. She was mindful of her wounds, and Kuvira didn't pull away or even attempt to do so.

"Ssshhhh, it's ok, it's ok you're safe now." Korra held her close and continued to whisper in her ear, and Kuvira's sobs started to lessen. Kuvira leaned against her, her face going into Korra's shirt and she went limp.

"I'm not safe, I'm not…" Korra held her tighter.

"You're safe with me Kuvira; I promise I'll protect you." Kuvira shook her head, and the cries came back. "I won't let anyone else get to you, never."

"Why…?" Kuvira's voice was muffled into Korra's shoulder.

"Because I care about you."

'_And because you're mine.'_

_**Ok this came out a little shorter than the last chapter but I hope you all still enjoyed it!**_

_**I know in reality canon Korra and Iroh aren't that close, plus there is a huge age difference but I decided to make them somewhat closer here. I figured why not let her learn more from Zuko's grandson, with a story of his namesake. **_

_**Next chapter we pick up with Korra trying to get closer with Kuvira, and we get a little time with Asami in the mix. Just to be clear this isn't going to turn into a Korvirasami, but the girls are going to be close. **_

_**Until next time everyone, so please tell me your thoughts!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you everyone for your patience, I hope this update makes it well worth it for you. **_

_**Here we have our girls 'bonding', or at least attempting to bond. Asami gets pulled into it too, and we'll see how she and Kuvira get along.**_

_**I don't own Legend of Korra.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"Take it easy dear, nice and slow." Korra watched as Kuvira struggled to hold herself up, grasping the metal rails so tightly she might leave imprints. Kuvira's body had recovered nicely since her last checkup, so well that Kya decided to let her try walking; her ribs were healing fast, but she still wore bandages for safety purposes.

"Ugh…" Kuvira winced as she took a small step forward, Kya had told her and Korra that being bedridden for so long had caused some weakness in her muscles, but they let her exercise before letting her walk so she could have some ground. She could walk all the way to the end, but her legs were so weak they had to be careful.

"Just a couple more and we're finished." Kuvira nodded, and a few careful moments later she reached the end of the rails. "That was good, how do you feel?"

"Stiff, but I'm ok…" Kuvira winced again.

"Alright, well that's enough for now." Kya helped her back over to the bed to sit but helped her stay up instead of laying back down. "Your body is healing much better than I hoped Kuvira, I'm pleased with the progress you're making."

"Thanks." The woman looked down.

"In fact, you've been doing so well lately, that I've decided you should be able to use the chair now." Green eyes widened slightly.

"Chair?" Kya smiled.

"A wheelchair, it's in the hallway Korra would you go get it?" Korra nodded and left, spotting the chair just outside the room. It was the same chair she once used, and it was in good shape still.

"Here we go…" Korra walked back into the room with it, and Kuvira eyed it before turning back to Kya.

"Does this mean I can move around more?" Kya nodded.

"Besides working your legs we should also work on your upper body strength; using the chair will help with that. Now I don't want you to overwork yourself, so you'll still need plenty of bedrest, but you can use this chair to wheel around the temple. I also think it's time you went out to get some fresh air, since it's a lovely day and the gardens are in full bloom."

"I…" Kuvira looked down at her feet. "I'd like that."

"Good, now I want you to rest your legs for about ten minutes and then I'll let Korra escort you outside. We'll pick up again in two days, and I expect you to eat a little more to gain some weight, particularly some sweets understood?" Kuvira nodded in agreement.

"Thank you again."

"You're welcome, now Korra I'll see you later; you know how to reach me if needed." Kya gave Korra a quick hug and left. Kuvira kept her gaze at her feet, not wanting to meet her eyes; things were still strained between them, but Kuvira wasn't shoving her away as before. Kuvira was still denying the bond, but Korra was already picking up faint hints of her scent, so they had a little more time before the heat came.

"You'll really like the gardens, most of the flowers were planted by Avatar Aang and the acolytes, even some by Katara and Kya. There's even a large fountain in the middle, it's connected to a koi fishpond and if you want, we can feed them." Kuvira shrugged. "Hey, no giving me the silent treatment we discussed that."

"Whatever…" Korra had to force herself not to sigh; Kuvira was blocking her at every angle. No matter how hard Korra tried get closer to her the woman was stubborn. After she'd calmed her down that day before, Korra had laid down some ground rules to which Kuvira begrudgingly agreed. No short sentences unless asked a yes or no question, no silent treatment, and eye contact most of the time.

"Kuvira, please don't be difficult I want you to try and enjoy yourself. I know, after we go outside…would you like me to escort you around the temple? Give you a tour?"

"That sounds fine."

"Ok, and if you want, we can stop by the library and pick out some books…I mean I'm not much of a reader myself but Asami is and she knows a few great selections." Kuvira looked up.

"I guess that wouldn't hurt…" her voice was low and edgy, Korra gave a light smile.

"Good, then we'll go out to the gardens first and afterwards a small tour to the library. Once that's done, we can eat lunch and I'll bring you back here to rest again; is that alright with you?" that time Kuvira gave a glare.

"Don't treat me like a fragile flower, I don't need to rest that much." Korra gave a stern look.

"Per Kya's orders you do, unless you'd like to be put back on bedrest for days at a time?" the omega looked away. "I didn't think so, now I need to go find Asami and Naga, you wait until I get back and we'll go outside ok?"

"Fine." Korra took that moment to leave the room, shutting the doors behind her and groaning inwardly.

"She being stubborn again?" Korra turned to her left and spotted Asami coming down the hall with a rather antsy Naga.

"That's putting it mildly Sams." Giving her sweet polar bear dog a pat on the head Korra groaned again. "I don't know what else to do, no matter what I try she just puts a wall up and blocks me off."

"Korra she hasn't been here that long, you need to give her time."

"I know, I just wish she would meet me halfway; her heat is approaching fast and…damn I'm gonna feel awful when it comes." Asami's hand went to her shoulder.

"Hey, don't think about that right now; just focus on spending time with her."

"I want to, I'm already going to take her to the gardens and show her around the temple, but she seems uninterested in anything I offer." Asami touched her chin, putting on her thinking face.

"Hmm, I know why don't I come with you, and Naga? Maybe if we're outside with you it'll make her feel more comfortable."

"You sure? Do you have anything work related today?" Asami shook her head.

"No big meetings until next week, and of course the shipping lines are taken care of by Varrick so I think one day will be fine."

"A rare day off for a big time CEO, you need to take a vacation at some point Asami."

"I will when I find the time, and I'd rather take a vacation with friends than go alone. Now, I'll take Naga outside and you get Kuvira, ok?" Korra nodded and gave Naga one more pat. When they left down the hall Korra walked back into Kuvira's room, seeing the omega hadn't moved from her spot.

"Kuvira, are you ready?" she nodded at Korra. "Alright, let's get you in the chair." Helping her omega mate stand up proved easier than helping her walk, slowly and carefully. Kuvira didn't put up a fuss, and allowed Korra to help her into the wheelchair, even let her drape a thin blanket over her legs. "Now, do you want me to grab you anything before we go out?"

"No."

"Ok then." Korra unlocked the wheels and rolled the omega out into the hallway. As they made their way through the temple Korra caught Kuvira's eyes looking around at the various paintings and sculptures lining parts of the halls.

'Might get some new activities for her if she's interested.' Once they reached the doors to the backyard gardens Korra heard Naga's loud barking, and what sounded like scuffling; Asami was playing fetch with Naga, that would be helpful too.

"Your polar bear dog is outside…" Kuvira turned to look at her.

"Yeah, the gardens are huge enough for her to run and play around, but she doesn't dig a lot of holes and she stays out of the flowerbeds. Don't worry though, she's playful but she won't hurt you."

"I'm not scared of her."

"And you don't need to be, but let's get outside ok?" Korra moved to open the doors, and the bright sunlight hit Kuvira's face to where she had to shield her eyes. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine…it's just so…bright." Kuvira blinked a few times.

"Sorry, I should've opened the doors more slowly; but it's a nice day out like Kya said. I'll wheel you around and if you want to stop just tell me." Kuvira only nodded and out they went.

"Here Naga, go get it girl!" Korra heard Asami's voice and saw her throwing Naga's ball over the large field of grass in the outer parts of the gardens. Watching her two best friends have fun made her smile, and Naga was enjoying the attention.

"ARF!" the giant white beast spotted them and raced over in no time.

"Naga! Whoa!" Korra jumped in front of Kuvira to stop the overexcited animal in her tracks. "Easy girl, easy now." Naga stopped and sat down with her tail wagging, giving Korra a happy lick to the face. "Yeah yeah, ew that's my ear! Ok down Naga, down." Naga obeyed happily before she spotted Kuvira, and her tail wagged again.

"She's huge…" Kuvira stared at her with wide eyes.

"She's a big softie honestly, but she's a good girl aren't you Naga?" Korra's arms wrapped around Naga's neck in a gentle hug. "You saw her once, remember?" Kuvira stared but nodded. "Do you want to pet her?" the omega was hesitant, but Naga leaned down close to Kuvira's hand, and she reached up to gently rub the soft top of the beast's head. Naga gave her a sweet look before giving her hand a lick, to which Kuvira winced but smiled.

"She's a beautiful animal…"

"She is, my first best friend after I was found out as the avatar."

"And a friend to everyone who's a friend of Korra." Asami walked their way. "Hi Kuvira, how are you?"

"I'm managing, thank you."

"I'm glad, you gave everyone a scare when you passed out like that. You look better too, but I think you could use some sunshine; give your skin a little color." Kuvira stared at her. "I mean you're a bit pale, being outside will do you some good."

"Uh…" Kuvira blinked at her. "Thanks…I guess?" Korra laughed slightly, and Naga whimpered nudging Korra to where her ball laid in the grass.

"She wants to keep playing." Korra earthbent the ball over to them. "Do you want to throw it?" she held it up to Kuvira.

"No thanks…" Kuvira was more put off by the drool and dirt on the toy. Naga nosed her hand, whined a little, and it made the omega smile. "Alright, fine." Korra handed the ball over, Kuvira lifted it, and hit it so hard it went flying towards the large wall surrounding the temple gardens. Naga caught up fast and brought it back, to which Kuvira repeated the throw before the polar bear dog returned dropping the ball at Korra's feet.

"Hang on Naga, Kuvira do you want to keep playing with her or do you want to see the rest of the gardens?"

"I wouldn't mind a look around." Korra went to grab at her wheelchair handles, but Asami beat her to it.

"I'll show her around, Naga wants your attention now. Is that ok?" Kuvira nodded.

"Well alright, we'll catch up with you later then." Maybe a little time with Asami would help Kuvira cool down. Korra picked up Naga's ball and trotted over to the wall, and as she began entertaining the beast she spotted Asami wheeling Kuvira over towards the koi pond.

_With Asami and Kuvira:_

"I'll bet you're glad to get out and get some fresh air, certainly beats being stuck inside all day." Asami stopped just a foot away from the pond and pulled a pouch from her coat pocket. "Do you want to feed them?"

"Sure…" Kuvira held out her hand and Asami poured a little food into it. They watched the fish swim towards the surface as the food came down, swirling and twirling as they pushed each other around for a bite.

"Greedy little things, aren't they?" Kuvira gave a small smirk. "Korra doesn't really take to fish, but their ancestors were originally gifted to Avatar Aang from King Kuei years ago. They're taken care of, but she prefers animals like Naga." Kuvira spotted the avatar still playing with the polar bear dog, both enjoying themselves in the game.

"I can't say I like fish either, but they are nice to look at." Kuvira tossed some more food and the fish crowded around each other. Both women sat/stood quietly while they watched the fish eat, a few minutes passed before Asami broke the silence.

"Do you mind if I ask how you're doing so far?"

"Don't you already know?" green eyes met hers, and Asami saw a spark of sadness.

"Well Korra has told me, but I'd like to hear it from you." Kuvira looked away. "Hey, it's ok to be honest. Whatever you tell me I won't say to Korra."

"Should I believe you? You're her friend."

"True, and she's my best friend but even best friends can keep secrets. Now come on, how are you really doing?" Kuvira stared at her but sighed and looked back at the pond.

"I'm a prisoner here, how do you think I'm doing?" Asami's eyebrows rose slightly.

"Why do you think that?"

"Your best friend marked me against my will, now she's expecting me to bend over and beg like all other omegas. Soon enough she'll get me pregnant with her pups and use me when necessary…"

"Now hang on, Korra isn't like that and if you'd pull the hair out of your eyes, you'd see it."

"She may be nice now, but in the end all alphas are the same. I made myself a promise, I would never be any alpha's bitch not like…" Kuvira stopped herself, but Asami caught on.

"Like who?" Kuvira glared. "Alright fine, you don't need to continue but I think you need to stop denying yourself a chance to know Korra."

"I won't have much of a choice soon enough, when my heat comes…" Kuvira bit her lip.

"She won't hurt you; I have seen Korra at her worst and I can promise you she isn't violent. I can tell you've been through a lot, probably more than most others, but can you honestly say you'd be better off back in the queen's dungeons than here?"

"Don't mention that bitch to me!" the omega snarled, and Asami saw the fire blaring in those green eyes. "Don't…ever…mention her around me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"No, no I shouldn't have snapped…" Kuvira took a few deep breaths. "I'm sorry, and for your question…I admit the situation could be a lot worse."

"You're right it could be, and truth be told I can understand why you feel that way. While there's a lot of details and laws out now protecting omegas, there are a fair few out there that still dwell in the old ways."

"But you're going to tell me that Korra isn't one of them, no need."

"No need as in you won't believe it, or no need as in you can see it but won't say so?"

"Both." Kuvira sighed. "Part of me sees she could be different, but the biggest part, tells me not to let her get close. I don't want to be mated, I don't want to carry an alpha's children…" her voice faltered, and a single tear fell down her cheek.

"Kuvira." Asami knelt in front of the wheelchair, putting her hand on Kuvira's. "I know you're scared, but the best chance for you to get through this is to allow yourself a chance." Kuvira's gaze dropped, so Asami decided to leave it for now. "How about I take you over to the fire lilies?"

"Sure." Kuvira shrugged and Asami wheeled her over to said flowers, bright red and healthy looking.

"These are my favorite flowers, Korra actually helped me plant these last summer." Asami picked one and smelled the flower. "They're only found in the Fire Nation, but surprisingly we were able to grow a whole bed of them."

"They're nice." Asami handed her the flower. "Why are they your favorite?" Asami's eyes looked back to the bed.

"My mother loved them, every anniversary my dad would go out of his way and have these flowers flown in for her. He did try growing them, but he didn't have the 'green thumb' for gardening; each time she would put them in a vase and leave them on the dining hall table, but always take out a few for my room." Red lips spread into a smile. "Before I'd go to sleep, she would bring them to me, and she would call me her little 'fire lily'." Asami stroked a flower's petal as she recalled the memories.

"Your mother is…?" the CEO blinked.

"She died when I was nine, killed by a fire bender who broke into our home."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Asami smoothed some dirt over a space. "What about your father?" she stiffened slightly.

"He's in prison, for being involved with the Equalists some years ago, did Korra tell you about that?"

"She mentioned it, but not your father, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I've gotten through it with Korra and some of our other friends; it's difficult some days but I manage." She paused. "He wasn't always like that though, when mom was alive, he was a good dad but after…well it changed him. He's paying for his crimes, but I haven't spoken to him since his trial."

"At least you had loving parents…" Kuvira mumbled but Asami heard it. "You and Korra are close."

"We are, in a way I consider her my sister; when we first met she thought I was some 'daddy's girl', but I proved otherwise when I took her to the track my company uses to test our satomobiles." Kuvira's eyes widened slightly.

"Satomobiles…wait you own Future Industries?" Asami nodded. "But you're…"

"Young? Well after my dad was arrested the company transferred to me, it was hard at first but thanks to some help it's back on top again."

"But I thought you were…"

"Korra's second in command? Adviser? Not really, I just help her out a good bit if it comes to playing the 'almighty avatar' role. When she told me the…that she was expecting guests that day you met, I played the part well enough eh?"

"You did, you're good."

"Thanks, oh…before I forget do you have a favorite flower?" Kuvira paused.

"Not really, I didn't really get to appreciate flowers much before I was…caught." Asami smiled at her.

"Then how about I take you on a full stroll around and you can see if there's any you like? After that I think it'd be a good time to break for lunch, is that ok with you?" Kuvira looked around and saw Korra still playing with Naga.

"Sure, that's fine." Asami could tell Kuvira wasn't up to much more, but Korra would take her inside later. She also noted how tired the omega looked, and her skin was still a little pale, but her treatments were going fine. She looked healthier that was certain, but something was still off.

"Do you feel ok? You seem, worn down."

"I'm fine, now can we go on…?" ok bossiness to her tone, yeah, this girl was going to be stubborn for Korra. It didn't take a seer or a genius to figure out the roads were rocky ahead, Asami just hoped it didn't end in tears or worse.

_**I know I've done that a lot, leaving with a thought or a cliffhanger but next chapter I'll try to do better. **_

_**Kuvira's heat is still approaching, but will it appear next chapter? Or the next after that? We'll have to wait and see, because next chapter Korra learns a little more about Kuvira than she'd want her to.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys, thank you for your patience; you'd think with this COVID-19 madness going around I'd have more time to update, but I'm still working fulltime though I feel for the ones who aren't. My husband being one of them and despite that he complains about his job sometimes he can't wait to get back to work. I hope you're all staying safe though, cuz this disease ain't no joke. **_

_**Now I have had some people asking me if I would turn this into a Korvirasami, but while I think the idea could work I'm not up to it. I might do one in the future but even if I do, it won't be for a while. This fic Korra, Kuvira, and Asami are going to be besties, but I will give Asami a love life.**_

_**I don't own Legend of Korra.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Korra could not stop the smile spreading across her face, and she wouldn't bother to after the sight she'd witnessed. Taking Kuvira outside for the first time had done the omega wonders, she seemed happier and she smiled more, especially when playing with Naga. Right now both 'girls' were outside playing fetch, and each time Kuvira threw the ball Naga would bring it back but would also give Kuvira a lick on either the hand or the face, and the face actually had Kuvira giggle or so it seemed. Naga seemed to really like the omega, even once when Kuvira looked a little sad the polar bear dog cheered her up by putting her head on her lap.

'Seems I can finally do something right for her.' Korra had been watching from the window, but kept herself hidden from sight so Kuvira wouldn't see her.

Kuvira had been outside for over an hour, but she was still confined to the wheelchair. Her legs were getting stronger and her weight was going up fine, but no overdoing it per Kya's orders. She at least wore some more casual clothes, such a simple green shirt and loose black pants and shoes; it was better than wearing those pjs all the time.

"Excuse me Avatar Korra." Korra turned around to see Meng, one of the servants coming her way. "You have a visitor, it's Ms. Pema." That was unexpected.

"Is she alone?" Meng nodded. "Send her in."

"As you wish." Meng bowed, left, and returned with Pema.

"Korra." Pema greeted her with a hug. "It's been too long, how are you?"

"I've had some good and bad days, but I'm fine. What about you? How is the family?" Pema smiled.

"Everyone is fine, worried about you but fine." Korra stared at her.

"Why worried?"

"Well the kids have been wanting you to come over and visit or the other way around, but Tenzin told all of us to leave you be until you say otherwise."

"Did he say why?"

"Not to them…" she leaned forward. "He told me though." She winked.

"Oh." Korra sighed.

"You look tired, but also a bit happier. How is it so far?" Korra looked back towards the window.

"There's not much of an 'it' right now, I mean I've given her the first mark but other than that nothing."

"Nothing?" Pema was a bit surprised.

"She's been fighting it, told me straight up she didn't want a mate…heck she's never been through a full heat. I'm trying though…"

"Never been through a full heat…oh dear." Pema put her fingers to her lips.

"It's close though, she could go off any day now and when she does I…well I don't think you need the details."

"Thanks for that, how old is she?"

"Same age as me I believe; she's got a thing against alphas but with what she's told me I can't entirely blame her." Korra scratched at the back of her head.

"Hey, once she spends more time with you she'll warm up, just like everyone. Remember how it was when you first met Mako, or even Lin?" Korra chuckled.

"She hated me at first, Mako only thought I was a dumb fangirl of his and Bolin's."

"Lin didn't hate you; she just doesn't like others trying to do her job; and she loves you now." Korra's eyebrow rose.

"Loves me?"

"She'll never say it aloud, but she does care for you. Now you have Asami, Mako and Bolin as your closest friends, anyone who meets you grows to like you. I'm sure she'll do the same."

"Maybe, but she's not like everyone else Pema. She's different somehow…"

"Good or bad different?" Korra shrugged.

"I'm not sure, but at least I have her smiling now; since she's been allowed outside and playing with Naga it's really brightened her spirits."

"That's a good start, not all relationships begin how we'd want them to. I've told you about Tenzin and I, but it wasn't all sunshine and rainbows at first you know."

"I know, Lin tried to arrest you."

"Well that, but at the same time Tenzin was full of guilt for hurting her. Sometimes I feared he would leave me to go back to her, but it worked out."

"Yeah, she has Kya now and they're happy."

"Fate has mysterious ways of showing us our paths, so perhaps…this woman is your next piece of the puzzle." Korra smiled again.

"Thanks Pema."

"No problem dear, now I probably should go before she sees me here, but before I forget, Kya asked me to pass a message to you from Lin."

"Oh?"

"Lin wants to come see you later, sometime this evening and she's bringing Mako. She didn't say why, only that it was important." Korra nodded.

"I'll call her in a while, I need to see to…" Korra motioned at the window.

"Ok dear, and please don't hesitate to talk with me or Tenzin if you need us. Call your parents too, you know they'll want to hear about this."

"I will, thanks Pema and tell the kids I'll be over when I can." The two shared a hug and Pema left, Korra went back to the window, spotting Kuvira under a tree with Naga's head in her lap.

'Damn she looks beautiful.' The first time Kuvira came here she was pale and sickly, now under Korra and Kya's care she was blossoming like a rare flower after a month of rain. Her skin's color had returned to a light tan, her eyes no longer had dark circles, and her weight was evening out with the diet. Her hair even had a shine to it now, it was long and combed back in a loose braid, Korra almost imagined small flowers in the tresses.

"Kuvira." Korra caught her attention and Naga's. The polar bear dog looked up and panted, smiling happily as Kuvira stroked her head. "You guys have fun?"

"We did, she's tired." Kuvira nodded.

"Then we should get inside, it's about time for lunch anyway." Naga's head shot up at the word 'lunch'. Korra wheeled Kuvira into the house and towards the kitchen; inside was a table and the cook had set it up for two. Korra was going to eat some seaweed noodles and dried fish, Kuvira was eating beef broth with boiled mushrooms and a side dish of sliced apples.

The two women ate in silence, then again this was one of the few times Korra could eat with Kuvira. Any other time she'd have meals in her room, but this was a nice change. Naga's food was served in another area of the kitchen, but once she was done the huge animal would take a nap in Korra's room.

"How is your food?" Kuvira looked up from her bowl.

"It's fine, thanks."

"I know you'd probably want something more solid, but hey, healer's orders." Korra slurped some noodles. "You should get some rest after this; Kya might stop by for another session."

"I'm not tired."

"You don't have to nap or anything, just relax until she arrives. You can take a bath, you can sit out here for a while, or if you'd like I can take you into the library. I'm not much of a reader, but you seem to be fine with books."

"That…sounds fine." Korra had to stop herself from sighing in relief, for a moment she thought Kuvira would avoid any suggestion she threw out there.

"Also, Chief Beifong is stopping by later. It'll probably be late so you can stay in your room until she leaves." That earned her a slightly hard stare.

"Do I need to wait up on you?"

"No, you can go to sleep if you wish. Oh, and Kuvira…" the omega stared. "I want you stay indoors for a couple of days, your heat scent is growing and if you linger too long outside it might…"

"Attract other alphas, yeah I know Kya warned me." She threw down her spoon. "Wouldn't want any bloodbaths disgracing the avatar's hall."

"Hey, I know you're still upset about this but don't take that tone with me. You're lucky it was me who marked you and not some rogue, other omegas might consider you so."

"I could care less what other omegas think of me, and I could care less how 'lucky' I am to have been chosen as a prize to the Avatar herself." Pushing her bowl away Kuvira drank down the rest of her tea and leaned back in her chair. "I'd like to go back to my room now."

"Kuvira…"

"Now, please." The 'please' came out in a near snarl, so Korra finished her own food quickly.

"Alright, but I'm coming to see you later, ok?" Kuvira gave a stiff nod, and Korra wheeled her back upstairs. She settled Kuvira on her bed, and noticed a stack of books on the dresser, one of which had a bookmark in place. So she had been reading, probably Asami's doing. Since she spoke with Asami Kuvira had brighter moods, each time Asami visited she'd give her a light smile, it almost made Korra jealous.

'No reason to be jealous, she needs a friend.' A friend, who was also Korra's best friend, yeah, no jealousy there.

"Rest up, if you need anything just yell." Kuvira turned on her side and pulled the blanket over her body. Korra wanted to hug and kiss her, but she knew it wouldn't do much good now. Leaving the omega to herself Korra just strolled back into the main hall, leaning against a chair with Naga coming up to her. The dog beast whined and pushed at her hand, Korra just scratched at the large space between her ears.

"I know girl, I wish there was a way to help her see." Naga was as smart as a human at times, able to see and feel things sometimes before Korra. She liked Kuvira, she could tell she was troubled, but it only softened Kuvira a little, not a lot.

'I need to call Lin.' Korra went into the temple office, a room she scarcely ever went into but it was the closest to a phone. Naga stayed outside, the room was a dedication to Aang, even he rarely used it but everything inside was fragile to a giant polar bear dog.

"_Republic city police department, what is your emergency?" _

"Hello this is Avatar Korra, I need to speak with Chief Beifong."

"_Avatar Korra, I'm sorry but the chief is quite busy and can't be disturbed. Is there something I can help you with?" _

"No, just patch me into the chief she'll take a call from me."

"_I'm sorry ma'am but I can't, avatar or no the chief has a job to do that doesn't involve the everyday problems of a citizen." _

"Yeah well this ain't no everyday problem so how about you do your job and let me talk to her?" the person on the other end sighed.

"_I don't like your tone ma'am; I'd expect the Avatar to be a little more respectful with the law." _Now Korra was getting irritated.

"I am respectful to the law, but I'm not respectful to people who can't do a simple thing like allowing someone to speak to their boss, now patch me in!"

"_I've got a better idea, why don't you tell me whatever it is you need and I'll pass the message along to the chief, and we can forgive your bad behavior?" _Korra's hand clenched the phone tightly.

"You wanna see bad behavior, well I'll show you bad behavior when I tell the chief how poorly you are at taking calls from concerned citizens, now do your damn job and patch me in!"

"_Avatar Korra, until you calm down and speak like a proper adult I think I'll…what? No sir I was just…what do you…oh, wait no I…" _Korra heard scuffling sounds on the other end and the muffled voice of another person.

"Hello?" they'd better not hang up on her.

"_Hello? Korra is that you?" _oh thank the spirits, it was Mako.

"Hey Mako, I'm glad to hear your voice!" she breathed out.

"_Yeah sorry about that, that was Fu he's a rookie with an attitude bigger than this entire force."_

"Is he on desk duty?"

"_He is, and he's not happy about it but that's a story for another time. You need the chief?" _

"I do, Pema stopped by earlier and said you and Lin were coming over this evening, do you know anything about that?" she heard him sigh.

"_I do, but it's not something you'd wanna hear over the phone. Hang on a bit I'll send you to her." _a few quiet moments later and Korra heard the grumpy voice of Lin Beifong.

"_Korra, hello." _

"Hi Chief, I heard you wanted to speak with me later today but I figured I'd call and ask about it. Is everything ok?" she heard the woman sigh.

"_I wish it was, this is something you'd need to hear in person. Do you need to come down here or…?"_

"No, no I think I should stay because of…you know."

"_I do, alright give me an hour and I'll be over with Mako, but I suggest you meditate for a bit because you aren't going to like this." _

"Ok, I'll do that. See you then chief."

"_You too." _They both hung up and Korra left the office, Naga greeted her with a lick to the hand.

"I'm not sure what this is about girl, but I know it can't be anything good."

_Some hours later:_

The day finished up quickly after Korra had her phone conversation with Lin; she'd gone to the small gym to work out, then played with Naga for a while before dinner. Kuvira had stayed in her room, but the servants had been checking on her constantly; she had napped earlier, read some books, and then had help getting a bath before her dinner was taken upstairs. Not a word from the omega since, all Korra could assume was that she'd gone to bed early.

"Avatar Korra." Meng found her in the den with Naga, the polar bear dog asleep in front of the fireplace. "Chief Beifong and Officer Mako are here."

"Let them in Meng, and you can go early if you want." The young woman bowed.

"Thank you ma'am." She left and Lin came in with Mako.

"Good to see you chief, you look tired." Lin gave a slight smile.

"Working doubles does that to you, Kya is going to grill me later since I promised I would cut back."

"Chief, Kya already knows but she said you'll make it up to her later." Mako laughed as the woman rolled her eyes. "Is Kuvira upstairs?"

"Yeah she's resting, is pretty much pissed at me again but otherwise fine."

"What'd you do now?" Korra gave the detective a slight glare. "Just kidding Korra, anyway I'm sure the chief told you we had some news." He reached into his jacket and pulled out a thick folder.

"What's that?"

"Mako don't open it yet, Korra we've gotten reports from all over the EK about omega's disappearing. There aren't that many around, but the ones who were have now all vanished." Korra's eyes widened.

"Vanished? How…?"

"We suspect an alpha ring, they scope around looking for omegas all unmated, then snatch them up to sell or breed. A couple of them…" Lin grabbed the folder from Mako and pulled out two photos, one a boy about fifteen or sixteen, and a girl probably fourteen. "Kiri and Kori, siblings vanished a year ago but escaped and have been put into protective custody along with their parents and elder brother. They were out one night, and they were abducted by some alphas. Both were healthy before, but after they were found they'd lost a lot of weight and were near bone thin, their hair was overgrown, pale and gaunt skin, scars too."

"Were they…?" Korra swallowed the lump in her throat.

"The boy was, he was old enough to breed but he didn't have any pups; sister was a year too young but they used her as leverage, beat them both if he didn't comply and they barely ate. They were so traumatized when we interviewed them they couldn't give us names. All we got was a group had kidnapped them, five or six alphas, one had an Unagi tattoo on his left arm, and one other had a deep scar across his left eye; both shut down after that."

"When was all this?"

"They reappeared a few months ago, whole family's been relocated somewhere safe."

"Were there any others?" Lin nodded.

"Two females escaped last month, same group but get this…both of them came from Ba Sing Se, in the upper and middle ring."

"In the queen's territory? You don't think she's…" Lin stopped her there.

"We can't assume that just yet, for all we know this is just some rogue group. So far we've counted fifteen omegas missing, counting the four who've turned up but all are in protective custody. One of the girls though, when she escaped she had this." Mako reached into his pocket and handed Korra a dirty photo, and she nearly dropped it almost as fast.

"Kuvira…" it was a younger version of Kuvira, all battered and bruised, probably fourteen years old, and the date on the back of the photo proved it, but Korra's eyes narrowed when she saw in big red letters 'sold', crossed out with a black X.

"They said one of those alphas were holding that photo like treasure, apparently Kuvira was 'sold' to someone but…"

"She escaped, only to be caught by the queen's Dai Li."

"My guess is she was the first, but after she ran whoever the buyer was got their money back and these guys don't take well to their merchandise escaping. The others all vanished after her from what our records indicate, but if it's been going on this long…"

"They've all been either sold or they're being hidden away or…" she didn't want to say it. "Spirits…"

"I know, I'm calling in the other world leaders, seeing if they've had any omegas disappear; your father is checking with your cousins I have yet to hear back." Korra sighed.

"So, what can we do?" Lin looked at Mako, and Korra picked it up. "Oh no, no guys…"

"Korra we tried talking with the other victims, none of them could tell us much other than that they were all ambushed, knocked out, and blind folded before being thrown into a dark, damp room. These alphas might have been sloppy with Kuvira, that's how she escaped and we need every possible detail to find the others."

"Lin she barely talks to me about it, I don't know if she'll talk to you."

"We have to try, we have to get justice for these omegas, if any are still alive we have to find them and soon. The faster we shut down this ring the better it'll be for everyone."

"I know and I understand but getting Kuvira to talk is like…" Korra stopped when she heard a loud noise come from upstairs; quickly stuffing the picture in her shirt she ran at top speed towards the omega's room. Just as she was halfway there she suddenly stopped, and her nose caught a huge whiff of something strong. The noise came again and this time it was clear…a loud moan.

"Oh spirits…" Korra felt her inner alpha spring to life inside, but she held her ground as she turned back to Lin and Mako. Lin had caught the smell too, but it didn't seem to affect her. "Lin…please, guard the house…Mako you help and call Bolin if you have to. No one gets in or out until morning…" the words came out in growls, but both understood.

Kuvira's heat had finally come, and Korra's alpha was ready to take claim.

_**Had to end it somewhere didn't I? Don't worry I'll work on the next chapter soon, I'm rewriting a fic and afterwards I'll start the heat up **____**. **_

_**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, so please leave reviews! They're much appreciated!**_

_**Later!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ok everyone, it has begun! Kuvira is in heat, and we'll see exactly how Korra treats her as a proper alpha. Keep in mind I am not all good at making lemon scenes. **_

_**Sexiness ahead, and some aftercare, just more for us all to enjoy some sweet Korvira!**_

_**I don't own Legend of Korra.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Korra could barely contain her alpha's urges as she caught a strong whiff of Kuvira's scent; her inner self was threatening to 'devour' the delicious omega on the other side of the door. She had to keep a clear head though, this was Kuvira's first real heat, so she'd have to tread lightly and be gentle. Placing both hands on the door handles, Korra took a deep long breath to calm her mind, and slowly entered the room.

Kuvira was still in bed, thrashing and kicking as if trying to drive off some powerful force. Her scent filled the room and Korra's nose, it was so strong it almost made her mind fuzzy. White knuckles gripped and tore the sheets under her, her lips in a tight line holding back moans and whimpers but Korra could hear it from the across the room.

'Damn, I've been with omegas in the past but this is something new.' It was true, Korra had been involved with other omegas before but never ones in heat; and none ever like this.

'_You've had control long enough, now it's my turn!' _

'NO! She's not ready for this…I have to…'

'_She is our mate, we must have her!' _

'Not yet, I need to…' Korra's thoughts were racing, fighting her inner alpha for control of her mind. If the alpha came out too fast Kuvira would hate her forever.

'_Take her NOW!' _

'Not yet dammit!' Korra's thoughts were moving faster than an airbender tornado, that she didn't realize her feet moved forward until she bumped against the footboard of the bed. The sudden movement snapped her out of her head, and to the omega writhing on the bed. Kuvira's eyes were screwed shut, face flushed redder than a tomato, a thin layer of sweat over her body through her clothes, spirits she looked good.

"Kuvira…" the omega's eyes snapped open at the sound of Korra's voice.

"YOU!" Kuvira jumped up and backed up against the headboard. "You stay away from me!"

"I can't do that." Korra held up her hands.

"You started all this…you and this damned mark!" the dark-haired woman pulled down the collar of her shirt to reveal the still visible bite. "If you had left me alone, none of this would have happened!"

"If I left you alone you'd still be under the queen's control, have you forgotten that?" the omega snarled but Korra wasn't fazed.

"How can I? You never cease to remind me! All the treatments, the food, the clothes, and this room…it's all just a guise…to make me your obedient little mate!"

"That's not true, look we both didn't want this to happen but it is, you're in heat, and you're here so rather than argue, let's just get this over with."

"Get it over with?! Oh that's so like an alpha, wanting to rut with a horny omega just for the fun of it, not caring what the omega wants!" before Korra could retort Kuvira's foot went back and kicked at her, but Korra caught it and held her down. The omega fought, scratching, thrashing, and kicking to get free but the alpha avatar easily overpowered her.

'ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!' one tight grip on the omega's wrists and she was pinned against the bed. Kuvira's shirt was ripped from her body and Korra's teeth sank down into the mark. Kuvira's aroma spread through the room like wildfire, so fast and hard Korra's own arousal sprang to life in her pants.

'Nngh…damn, I can hold back…but how much longer?'

"Let me go…" Kuvira's voice, sounding small and scared, made Korra pull back. Green eyes full of tears looked away, refusing to look at her and Korra felt her heart crack.

"I can't…" Korra's voice almost matched hers. She reached down to stroke Kuvira's cheek, feeling the soft skin and tucking some loose hair behind her ear.

"Please…release me…"

"I can't." Korra repeated the words, freeing the omega's other wrist. She took the omega by the waist and gently lifted her up into her lap; Kuvira's head fell onto her shoulder, and she shook hard against Korra but didn't try to resist. "I know you don't believe me, but the last thing I want to do is hurt you."

"Liar…" Kuvira said one word and a sob came after.

"No Kuvira, I mean it. I don't want to hurt you, I don't want to force you into this but…" Korra stopped herself, that wasn't going to get them anywhere. This woman was stubborn to the core, Korra could relate.

"I don't want…a mate…" Korra heard the words, and she leaned in to whisper in Kuvira's ear.

"Neither did I, but here we are." She held her a little tighter, breathing in her scent and kissing a small patch of bare skin on her neck, just barely covered by her hair. "You're my mate, and I'm yours, but this has to be done."

"But why…?" Korra's shoulder felt wet, Kuvira shook again, crying her eyes out even as Korra gently laid her back against the pillows. She loomed over Kuvira's body, gently smoothing the hair away from that beautiful face. "Why do you have to…do this?" Kuvira breathed out, her face growing redder and not just from the crying.

"Because…" Korra leaned down to kiss her forehead, and then pressed her own against it. "I don't want you to die." Kuvira's eyes widened in shock, but her eyes closed and a moan escaped from her lips. The time to act was now, there was no delaying it anymore.

Korra kissed her lips gently, and then moved to make a trail to her cheek and down her neck; she slowly unbuttoned the pajama top Kuvira wore, revealing those ample breasts and erect nipples. The little teats were begging to be tasted, so Korra leaned down and took one in her mouth.

"Haahh…" Kuvira sighed and jolted a bit but yelped when Korra's teeth bit the nipple and gently rolled it in her mouth. Her hand massaged and tweaked the other, and it made the omega whine and squirm more. Korra's other hand went down and cupped the dampening space between Kuvira's legs, feeling the wetness increase as she circled the area with her fingertips.

"Wow, one little touch and you're so wet…" Korra let out a chuckle, and Kuvira whimpered. Those long legs twitched as the pressure increased, so Korra leaned back to pull the pajama bottoms off, and then the underwear.

'Oh spirits…' Korra gasped at the sight, they had barely begun and the omega was totally drenched. Her core entrance was glistening in the light, there was even a small puddle already forming under her.

"Kuvira…" Korra whispered her name, gently gripping the thighs to spread them just a bit wider. "Try to relax for me ok? We're going to go slow…"

"W-what're you going to…" Kuvira gasped as two fingers suddenly started playing with her clit. Her own hands gripped at the sheets, so hard and tight they'd likely rip. Korra's fingers moved the little nub gently back and forth, and then stroked up and down the wet folds. The omega turned into mush under the touches, whimpering and moaning as her most intimate area was prodded.

'_Her body is beautiful…' _

'You got that right.' Korra felt her cock throb as Kuvira's essence coated her fingers, and she took them into her mouth for a taste.

"Mmm, delicious…" Kuvira's flushed hot fast at the compliment. "I think I want more…"

"M-More…?" Korra kept her eyes on Kuvira as she leaned forward, parted the soaked lips again, and proceeded to lick at the entrance. Kuvira let out a howl of a moan, her upper body jolting upwards as Korra's tongue went in and out of her. Her legs twitched and thrashed so much Korra had to grip her legs from underneath and hold them in place.

"So good…" Korra licked her lips, her alpha was getting impatient but they had to go slow…but not too slow.

"Aah…" Kuvira wasn't going to beg, or if she did it would take a bit to work her over. Korra quickly licked two of her fingers and eased them in one at a time. "Oooohhh…" Kuvira moaned louder and her legs twitched again. Korra prepped her for a few more seconds before inserting the second finger, adding a third, and then gently scissoring them inside.

"Is this ok?" she said, all Kuvira could do was push herself against the fingers, and Korra picked up the pace. Korra's cock was throbbing hard, seeing Kuvira like this, the sounds from her lips, her skin red and flushed, a thin sheen of sweat covering her mostly naked body, hair and limbs sprawled out, spirits what a gorgeous sight!

'Damn, I'm not going to last long if she's this worked up already.' Korra kept up her movements until she felt Kuvira tense up. Pulling away Korra wiped her fingers and mouth, taking a moment to see the omega panting below her.

'So beautiful…'

"A-A…Alpha?" Korra's focus about broke when she heard that word. "Please…" Korra moved back a little to meet those clouded, lustful eyes with her own.

"Please what…Kuvira?" the eyes met her own, and a hand reached for her.

"Please…touch me again…" Korra's eyes widened, she could see now the inner omega had finally broke free. She wanted her 'alpha's' touch, her alpha's bond, and who was Korra to deny it? Unless…it was just the heat?

"As you wish." Korra stroked at the clit again, and the moans returned. "Do you like that?"

"Y-Yes…" she whimpered.

"Do you want me to…?" Korra didn't get to finish as Kuvira's body arched up and her hand was suddenly coated. "Whoa…" Korra pulled her hand back, licking her hand clean as Kuvira started to come down from her high. "You taste amazing." Kuvira had her first orgasm, but she was still ready for more.

'Just a bit more…'

"Alpha please…please…" Kuvira opened her legs wide for Korra to see her entrance, quivering and begging to be taken. Oh how Korra wanted to take her right then and there!

"You want me Kuvira?"

"Yes!" she whined, shaking like a leaf.

"Are you sure?" Korra took her hand in her own and kissed her fingertips.

"I want you…my alpha." Her alpha? That had to be the heat talking.

"Ok, and don't worry love, I'll be gentle." Korra slowly took off her own shirt and her dark blue bra. Kuvira's hands reached up to grope at Korra's breasts, holding them in hers and playing with them; she leaned up to lick at those dark peaks, and Korra groaned when she started to suck. Kuvira moaned around the nub before switching to the other, and Korra's own arousal increased. She leaned forward slightly to let Kuvira play with her breasts more before she felt a hand reach down and rub between her legs.

"Uuugh!" Korra thrust her hips forward as the touch increased, but it was quick as Kuvira's legs wrapped around the alpha's waist, pulling her in.

'_Our mate wants us, we must have her now!'_

'The omega may want us, but Kuvira will be pissed later.' Korra managed to somehow snake out of her pants and kick them off the bed, and to gently loosen the hold on her waist as her cock sprang forward completely erect.

"Ooh…" Kuvira's eyes went wide at Korra's size, and her hand slowly, timidly, went to stroke it but Korra gripped her wrist.

"If…if you touch me, it'll end soon." Korra groaned. "Now…this is going to hurt but only for a bit. I'll go slow."

"A-Alpha…" Kuvira opened her legs again. "Take me." Korra leaned forward, pressing the tip against the soaked hole, and eased the head inside. "Aah…!"

"Breathe love, breathe…" Kuvira took a breath as commanded, and Korra was able to slide in nice and easy; she felt Kuvira's hymen break, and Kuvira let out another howl. "Breathe for me Kuvira, nice and easy…" Korra's voice was rough, it took all what little self-control she had not to start jackhammering into the omega.

"Take me, now!" Kuvira looped her arms around Korra's neck, and Korra started thrusting at an even pace. Spirits her insides felt so velvety smooth, the pace picked up quick and long legs once again wrapped around Korra tight, pulling her in further.

"K-Kuvira…ugh…" Korra felt herself swell up inside, it wouldn't be long.

"A-Alpha…please!" Korra used one arm to hold herself up, and the other arm to hold Kuvira against her as she gave out more thrusts before the head inside her gut exploded deep within the omega. A couple smaller thrusts and she was spent, Kuvira held tight as they both came down, until Korra's grip slacked and they collapsed against the mattress.

'My mate…' Korra licked at the still red mark, feeling the aura of their bond overcome them both as it strengthened.

"Kuvira…?" Korra heard some low breathing and looked up to see that the poor omega was fast asleep. "Wow, I really tired you out…" the alpha chuckled, gently pulling away. The room stunk of sweat and sex, the sheets would need to be changed and they both needed a bath. Some incense wouldn't hurt either.

'I can't disturb her too much.' Korra knew when the 'real' Kuvira was awake she would be downright furious, so she'd be as quiet as possible.

Korra quickly but quietly gathered up the clothes and threw them into a basket, before going into the bathroom to grab a large bowl of warm lavender scented oil in water, washrag, and a towel. She took a chance to quickly sponge off the sweat, from her neck down to her ankles; her 'cock' had formed back after a few minutes to her woman parts, and she cleaned them too. Her hair was a sweat-matted mess but she could wash it later; once she was decently cleaned she took the supplies into the bedroom and set them on the nightstand.

'Your turn love.' Korra saw Kuvira was still in the same sprawled out position when she left her, so she quickly wet the washrag, wrung it out, and began to wipe Kuvira's legs down. The omega's entire body was limp, she was dead asleep and made no sound or movement as Korra washed her. It didn't take too long, Korra eased her onto her side and gently combed out her messy hair before tying it in a loose ponytail. Once it was done she checked to make sure no other 'wet spots' were on the bed and helped Kuvira turn on her stomach before covering her with a thin sheet and blanket.

'_She is our mate, and we have claimed her.'_

'Yeah, it's a start again, but it won't be easy.'

'_Her inner omega has accepted us; she will come along soon.' _

'We'll see, for now at least the heat is over.' Korra truly hoped Kuvira would accept the bond in time, she just hoped it wouldn't be too much time needed. Taking one more look at her sleeping mate Korra reached down and kissed her forehead.

'No one will hurt you again, I'll keep you safe.'

_**I know it's not all good but like I said it's been a long while since I've written sexy scenes and I know I probably drawled it out. I'll try doing better in the future. **_

_**Next chapter we have the aftermath of this, but what's Kuvira going to do? Will the bond affect her differently this time? What's Korra going to do? **_

_**Comments are much appreciated!**_

_**Later!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**So sorry to have kept you all waiting, hopefully this makes up for it. **_

_**We have the aftermath of Korra and Kuvira's heated scene, but what's to happen, could be anything. You'll have to read along to find out, and Asami will make a small appearance, somewhat, here too. **_

_**I don't own Legend of Korra.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_The next morning:_

When Korra woke up the next morning, her entire body felt completely refreshed. It was the best sleep she'd had in ages; she couldn't remember ever having slept so well. Looking on her left she saw Kuvira, still sleeping, and she carefully slid out of the bed so as not to wake her.

'She looks better…' she was right, the mating had done some good to the omega. Her skin had some more color to it, the bags under her eyes were about gone, her hair even had some luster back in it. Hopefully, she wouldn't try to rip Korra's throat out when she woke, wouldn't do much good to use her alpha voice.

'I still need a shower, don't want Asami to see me smelling like sex.' Asami would scold her if she did, the woman had a nose like a polar bear dog, almost as good as a pregnant woman. Plus, even if Asami was a woman, she often helped Korra keep herself together; best friend a person could ever want.

Korra quietly snuck into the bathroom and turned on the hot water, she stepped in not bothering to turn the cold on. Oh her skin thrived in the water, her muscles praised her as she basked in the heated liquid; a few moments of relaxing and she started scrubbing down. She washed her hair with some kelp and coconut shampoo, gift from Asami since she was an expert on haircare products. When Korra had long hair it was almost impossible to tame, cutting it helped, but it was tough to find good shampoo.

The rest of the shower didn't take long, Korra washed, in and out, grabbed her robe, wrapped herself up and towel dried her hair. She needed to check on Kuvira, no doubt the omega would be upset when she woke but also hungry. Breakfast would likely be ready soon, plus Naga needed to be fed; Korra walked into the bedroom and saw Kuvira still sleeping, but she'd moved positions.

"Mmm…" speak of the devil, Korra went stone still as she saw her mate stirring. Kuvira's head turned a few times slowly, before her eyes started opening. "Wh…what…?"

"Good morning." Korra smiled at her, and Kuvira's eyes glared.

"You took me."

"I…well it…ok yes…we mated but in my defense, your omega came out and begged me." Oh, that sounded so wrong, even if it was the truth; Korra sighed, and decided there was no use beating around the bush. "Go on, chew my head off, I know you want to." She would take whatever tongue lashing Kuvira would give her, probably take a lamp or book to the head, but that's as far as she'd go.

"No." that shocked Korra.

"What? Say that again?"

"I'm not going to chew your head off, as much as I want to if borderline kill you, I can't." Kuvira sat up, covering her chest with the blanket, wincing.

"Are you ok?" Kuvira gave her a look as if saying 'are you stupid'?

"My ass aches like a bitch, no thanks to you." The omega turned onto her side, still covering herself. "The rest of me feels like jelly, so I think it's safe to say I'm in no shape to attack. Also, my inner omega has accepted the bond, so even if I did attack, I would end up regretting it."

"Oh…well, ok then." Korra walked up to her. "I just took a shower but I saved you some hot water, why don't you bathe first, and I'll get some breakfast sent up?"

"I can't exactly walk right now." That could've been a joke, but Korra swallowed it.

"Then, can I carry you in?" Kuvira sighed.

"Don't have much of a choice do I?" Korra moved to wrap the sheet around her more.

"I'll be careful, if I hurt you just say so." Gently hooking her arms under those legs, and around her back, Korra lifted the omega up and carried her to the bathroom. She started the water, letting the tub fill as she slowly started removing the bandages from the now 'glowing' body. Her wounds were nearly healed, probably from the bond, but some would still need to be rewrapped. Kuvira undid the braid, not bothering to ask when it happened, and Korra let the tub fill a little over halfway before shutting the water off.

"Thanks." Kuvira mumbled.

"You're welcome, now I'll help you into the tub but if you need help getting out just shout. I'll go get changed, get you some clothes, and I'll get breakfast; also try not to pass out on me again please?"

"I doubt I could now."

"Still, don't want to risk it."

"I'll be fine, just go get some food my stomach is growling." Korra nodded and left the omega alone. She took out a simple green dress from the closet with some black flats, and went to her own room and changed quickly into her dark blue pants and a light blue tank.

"Korra?" Meng saw her in the hallway.

"Hi, is everyone still here?" she nodded. "Let them know we're fine now, I'll speak with them later but I need to take care of Kuvira. Also, can you have some breakfast sent up?"

"I was actually about to tell you it's ready, and I've already fed Naga she's in the kitchens."

"Thanks, do you have anything else to do today?"

"No."

"Then after breakfast take the rest of the day off, no arguments."

"But ma'am…"

"Meng, it's fine, we can survive a day without you here." The woman nodded, she had been one of the acolytes on Air Temple Island, but Tenzin had let her live in the temple with Korra when she first came to the city. She was a fantastic worker, sweet as can be, smart, Korra liked her firsthand. "Tell Xin the same thing, I think she could use a day off too."

"Sure, but please contact me if you need anything."

"I know, oh and before you go could you call Asami and tell her to come by when she's free?"

"Of course, I will."

"Thank you." Korra quickly turned and practically raced back to Kuvira's room, when she got there she knocked on the door, announced she was coming in, and opened it. She quickly walked to the bathroom door and knocked. "Kuvira? You ok in there?" her answer came with the door opening and Kuvira walking out in a green bathrobe, towel drying her long hair. "Whoa…"

"What?"

"N-Nothing it's just…you look good."

"Because I'm clean?"

"That's one, but another is that…you're actually walking and you look so much healthier."

"Thank the bond for that, where's the food?"

"It's coming, I-I'll let you get dressed."

"Don't bother, you've already seen all you need to." Korra held back a snort, Kuvira was right, but she was still going to be as 'courteous' as she should be. She turned around to give the omega some privacy, some minutes later Kuvira was dressed, and Meng entered the room with a tray holding their breakfast.

"Good morning miss." She greeted Kuvira.

"Hello…" the omega nodded. "That looks good…"

"Fresh bacon and porridge for you miss, with lychee juice; Avatar your eggs and fruit with coffee."

"Thanks again Meng." The woman bowed and set the tray down.

"My pleasure, enjoy your meals." She left the room and Korra set the trays down on the bed. Kuvira took her bowl of porridge and started to eat, the meal continued in silence. Korra noticed Kuvira could eat better too, she wasn't slow on chewing, no trouble drinking, the bond really did wonders.

"So…are you still sore?" Kuvira gave her a look.

"Really?"

"I didn't mean anything by it, just a question." A dumb one but still.

"Yes, I'm still sore, but the bath helped."

"Oh good, when you finish eating I'll redress your wounds."

"No need, I already did it." That was a slight shocker.

"Really?" the omega nodded.

"I'm mostly healed now, my bones are still on the fritz but at least I can walk better."

"I'm glad for that, maybe later we'll call Kya." Kuvira stopped chewing her bacon and gave Korra a slight glare. "Or not, maybe tomorrow."

"I'd rather not at all, I like her but I don't want her congratulating me on an unwanted bond." She sipped her juice. "I suppose she'll even want to check me for pups…"

"She won't have to." Korra interrupted her. "You won't get pregnant, I already promised you." Kuvira snorted and rolled her eyes.

"You're full of it, think you can control your seed?"

"No, no I've been putting contraceptive meds in your drinks." That made Kuvira's eyes widen slightly. "I told you I wasn't ready for pups, and I know you aren't either. Plus, I talked with Kya about it, your body is still healing so a pregnancy would be too much strain right now."

"I…it's not a hundred percent effective still…"

"No this is the best there is, Kya gets it as a healer so it costs nothing. I've also been taking some meds to dilute my alpha sperm, it helps more." Kuvira stared at her and went back to eating the rest of her food. After she finished she stood up and paced around the room, her eyes closed and chewing her thumbnail.

'_The bond has calmed her, but her anger is still fresh.'_

'I know, but it's a start for us.' That was the reality, they were mated and no one would stand in the way. She also couldn't stop staring at how nicely that dress hugged those beautiful hips, just barely showing off that perfectly sculpted ass that made Korra's hands twitch.

"Stand up." Korra almost didn't hear the voice, nor the commanding tone, but after she set down her cup she slowly approached Kuvira.

"Ok, what do you want to do?" when they were standing face to face the omega just glared again.

"This." Before Korra could react Kuvira's fist went back and socked her on the jaw, hard. Korra staggered back, but she was still standing and though her lip was bleeding, she didn't strike back.

"W-What…what was that for?" she could guess, but Kuvira had to say it.

"For taking advantage of my omega self, I'd probably kill you if she didn't accept you as a mate." Kuvira waved her hand, wincing slightly. "And this…" another hit came, this time as a rough slap and Korra spat out some blood. "Is just because I'm still angry with you."

"O-Ouch…" Korra's mouth ached something terrible, but she'd been through worse. "One hell of a punch you have." She'd had worse, but still ouch.

"I said I wouldn't kill you, but I didn't say I wouldn't throw a few punches."

"And I probably deserve it, but I won't hold back next time." Kuvira gave her a hard stare down.

"I've fought my whole life, I never back down and frankly I do what I can to protect my omega." Korra would be lying if she weren't a little intimidated by those burning green eyes. Her alpha was laughing, this omega took shit from no one.

"T-That's good…ow, I mean it that's good."

"Don't try buttering me up avatar, my omega might have accepted you but that doesn't mean I have; though I hate to admit it, you were gentle with her." Korra cracked her neck before regaining a straight posture.

"I told you I didn't want to hurt you, I tried to be gentle as I could."

"I know, but I still owed you that punch." Kuvira sighed. "Now I need to know, what commands do you have for me?"

"Commands…" Korra wiped the blood off her lips. "I'm not going to command you to do anything, I'm not that kind of alpha."

"Then what kind are you? All alphas want something from their omega mates, so what is it? My loyalty? My body? Take away my free will? Swoon me into your arms?" bracing for another punch Korra held up her arms.

"Whoa, Kuvira just stop ok? I told you before I wouldn't force you into anything, so I have no demands, commands, or orders to give you. Some alphas are like that yeah but I'm not! What do I have to do to prove it to you?" Kuvira glared.

"Are you going to keep me locked up here? You're the avatar and you have a lot of enemies and fans out there, am I going to be kept prisoner for the rest of my life?"

"No, no I will take you out, but your body is still healing and by chance if we come across some asshole alphas who would love to 'woo' you, and you get hurt, it will get bloody."

"I can defend myself just fine." Korra pointed to her bruised cheek.

"I can tell, which is why I want you to keep defending yourself if you feel threatened, but don't use brute force unless absolutely necessary. I don't want the chief on my back."

"Fine…when will I be allowed to go out?"

"When Kya gives me the clear, which is why we should call her and get you an examination. After that…" Korra suddenly remembered Lin and Mako, the conversation before the mating. "We'll wait and see." She needed to talk to her about it, but it was too soon.

"Fine then, call Kya and let her give me an exam. I want to go outside, and if possible I want to go out into the town."

"We will, because I want to stop at Future Industries, to visit Asami." Kuvira nodded. "After that if you want, we'll get some food if Kya says you can eat anything more solid."

"Fine, but will I be allowed to go out on my own?" Korra shook her head.

"Wherever you go, I go. I'm your alpha, you're my omega, I protect you and you stay with me." Kuvira looked angry. "If you want to go out you tell me and we'll go, but taking you out is not my problem. Once they see us together the press will have a field day."

"I don't care about the press…"

"No, but the news reaches extremely far to a lot of people, there are threats out there to me and you and anyone else I care about."

"I'll deal with it, I'm your…" she swallowed hard. "Y-your mate…I won't be kept a prisoner anymore."

"You won't, I'm going to call Kya and she'll be over. If you want to go outside, take Naga with you, she's been fed but she'll want to do her morning exercise." Kuvira nodded.

"Fine by me." Kuvira walked out without letting Korra respond, and the alpha wasn't concerned about her trying to run off. The bond wouldn't let her get too far anyway; now Korra needed to make a quick call to Asami and the chief, then she would call Kya. Taking a quick turn down the hall she found the study and dialed the first number.

"_Future Industries, Asami Sato speaking." _

"Hi Asami, it's Korra."

"_Korra, oh Mako called and told me it happened, how are you?" _

"I'm good, my face hurts but I'm really good right now."

"_She attacked you?" _

"Well, she can't kill me since her inner omega accepted the bond, so she punched me a few times but it's nothing."

"_I should think so, how is she?" _

"Angry at me, but oh spirits the bond really brightened her up, you'd have to see it to believe it but I wanted to call and tell you we might come by later." There was a pause on the other end.

"_Is that wise? What if she's not up to it, or the press? What'll you do if they see you together?" _

"I'm gonna ask Kya to come by beforehand if she gives the clear we'll come over. Kuvira doesn't seem to care about the press, but I agree with you. I'll talk to Beifong, maybe she'll give some insight."

"_Alright, well call me if anything changes." _

"I will, I know you probably have a meeting today so don't forget to eat lunch."

"_Yes mom." _Korra blew a raspberry into the phone and bid Asami goodbye before she dialed Beifong's number.

"_Republic City Police Department." _And speak of the devil she got the chief herself.

"Good morning chief."

"_Korra, is the girl ok?" _

"She's fine, pissed at me right now but otherwise fine. Listen, about yesterday…" she paused. "I'm sorry you guys stayed all night; did you have any trouble?"

"_Surprisingly no, my best bet is your alpha cooled the omega aura down before it could spread. Though, you did make a few of us uncomfortable." _Korra couldn't help but smirk.

"Sorry chief, but I'm sure Kya will take good care of you later." She laughed. "Anyway, about what we discussed; I haven't brought it up yet to Kuvira." She heard Lin sigh.

"_You'd best do it soon kid, I know she's your mate but the future of others might be resting on her testimony." _

"I know trust me I get it, but right now she's still…moody so to speak. Look, if Kya gives me the clear I'll take her out today, but we'll come by the station. Just…don't pressure it too hard ok?"

"_No, we won't…I'll give you a day to talk with her Korra but remember, we need to see this through." _

"I understand, one day I'll call you tonight and give you an answer."

"_See that you do kid, oh and before I forget, the White Lotus wants to meet with you and Kuvira sometime soon. They didn't give an exact date or time, but you'd best follow up with Tenzin." _Korra groaned.

"Thanks for the heads up, I'll talk to you later chief."

"_Take it easy kid."_ Korra hung up and rubbed her forehead. It wouldn't be easy to talk to Kuvira about the alpha ring, that was obvious. Hopefully, a day out would soften her up some, they just had to be careful about the press seeing them.

'What a field day that would be…'

_**I apologize if I dragged this on, but it's the aftermath and next chapter will be another with our favorite healer Kya, and a possible trip outside with our girls. We'll also dig into Kuvira's past a bit, there may or may not be warnings up front. Also, a little discussion on the White Lotus. **_

_**Hope you liked it, so please leave a review bc they're much appreciated!**_

_**Later!**_


End file.
